Black Jack
by R.N. Zuzu
Summary: C'est l'histoire de Bixrow. C'est l'histoire de Fried. C'est l'histoire d'Evergreen. C'est aussi l'histoire de Luxus. Mais c'est surtout l'histoire des Raijin. Des balbutiements de leur relation aux plus grandes batailles de Fairy Tail. Voici leurs histoires, voici leur histoire.
1. La guilde - prologue

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Je m'présente, j'm'appelle Zuzu et j'vous propose ma fic sur nos adorables Raijin chéris d'amûûûûûr ! Hem, hem, désolée, je m'emporte. Reprenons.

Cette fic a pour but de retracer l'histoire des Raijin depuis leur plus tendre enfance jusqu'à... et bien... jusqu'à je ne sais pas quand ! J'espère aller jusqu'à l'arc Tartaros (pour ceux qui ne suivent pas les scans, je pense que ça fera du spoil mais je préciserai en temps voulu). Je pense que je ferai également des petits chapitres sur le futur mais, je ne sais pas encore trop jusqu'où j'irai. C'est une vision très personnelle du passé des Raijin et de Luxus.

Je préviens tout de suite : oui, il va y avoir du EverElf. Pourquoi ? Parce que je les aime. Point. Et donc, il y aura aussi du Bixanna et du MiraLux. Pourquoi ? Pour la même raison que vu précédemment. Bon par contre, c'est pas pour tout de suite, hein. Va falloir attendre un peu les loulous :)

J'ai mis un rating T mais y a rien de vraiment hard ou violent. C'est juste en précaution, parce que c'est pas tout rose. Voilà voilà.

Je ne peux rien vous assurer pour les parutions. Je verrai si vous êtes sages ;)

Bien, bien. Voici le premier chapitre un peu introductif, un prologue en quelques sorte. Donc, comme il est court, je publierai peut-être le chapitre 2 dans la semaine. (enfin, j'ai des horaires pourris toute la semaine et pour le moment, j'ai pas internet dans mon appart donc, tout dépendra de mon environnement *Zuzu a une vie fantabuleuse*)

Et pour ceux qui s'interrogent sur le titre, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez la réponse au pourquoi du comment de "Black Jack". Oui, ça a une signification.

Sur cette introduction un peu longue, je le conçois, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture et j'espère que cette fic vous plaira autant qu'elle me plait à l'écrire :)

Fairy Tail et ses personnages si charismatiques et mystérieux appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. On ne le remerciera jamais assez.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>BLACK JACK<strong>

**- Prologue -**

**La guilde**

Magnolia. Ce simple mot évoque à lui seul un bouquet d'émotion. Magnolia et son parc magnifique, Magnolia et son lac calme, Magnolia et ses canaux entretenus, Magnolia et ses rues animées… Magnolia et sa guilde célèbre. Car on ne peut pas parler de Magnolia sans évoquer Fairy Tail. D'Harujion à Crocus, en passant par Acalipha, tout le monde connaît Magnolia pour la présence de la guilde la plus adorable, intrépide et coûteuse de Fiore. Car Fairy Tail vaut toutes ses rumeurs. Mais pour rien au monde elle ne changerait.

Beaucoup de mages rêvent de faire partie de Fairy Tail et pourtant, très peu passent véritablement le pas. Car, à l'instar de ses têtes d'affiches, Fairy Tail est une guilde de monstres. Qu'importe qu'ils soient serveurs, chats ailés ou dessinateurs, les mages de Fairy Tail ont su développer leur magie de la façon la plus monstrueuse et la moins distinguée possible. C'est un peu sa marque de fabrique. Fairy Tail n'effectue jamais de mission sans encombre, c'est impossible. Pourtant, impossible est un mot qui n'existe pas pour ces mages.

Malgré sa réputation de trouble fête et de causeur d'ennui, Fairy Tail se voit plutôt comme une grande famille. Maître Makarov a toujours dit qu'une guilde c'est avant tout la solidarité, la camaraderie… Les problèmes causés ne sont que secondaires et pour un tort causé par l'un de ses enfants, se sont tous les autres qui paient. L'inverse est également vrai. Si quelqu'un s'évertue à s'en prendre à un enfant, ce sont tous les autres qui lui font payer. Fairy Tail a déjà prouvé cette immense fraternité par le passé. Et aujourd'hui encore, il est fortement déconseillé de s'attaquer à un membre de Fairy Tail. Sauf si, éventuellement, votre corps est ultra résistant et si vous avez une armée de milliards d'hommes… quoique.

**.**

Elle est perdue dans ces pensées sur sa guilde, les yeux dans le vague et les jambes croisées sous son tabouret, remuant lentement le glaçon dans ce qui fût un verre plein de jus d'orange, lorsqu'un bruit la fait sursauter. Elle pose son verre sur le comptoir et se retourne. Natsu vient de casser une chaise. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui a causé sa surprise. Erza a explosé un verre sur la tête de Droy car ce malotru a tenté d'attenter à la vie de son fraisier. Mais ce n'est pas cela non plus. Reader a fait tomber sa feuille de papier sous sa chaise et tente de la ramasser. Mais ce n'est pas cela non plus. Et soudain, elle le voit. Ce n'est pas le bruit que Juvia a fait en s'évanouissant contre Grey. Non, c'est juste derrière. Une table coincée entre l'une des colonnes de la guilde et le mur du fond. C'est une toute petite table avec trois mages autour dont les têtes sont rentrées dans les épaules et dont les doigts tapotent nerveusement la surface de bois ciré. Elle pose son regard de serpent sur le fautif et s'écrie :

- Fried Justin !

Le silence tombe sur la guilde comme le couperet d'une guillotine. Un frisson parcourt l'interpelé de son crâne chevelu jusqu'à ses orteils. Il étouffe un cri de surprise, à la manière d'un petit animal effarouché. Il avait pourtant espéré si fort… trop fort peut-être. À côté de lui, ses deux compagnons se mordent la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire. Il sent posés sur lui tous les regards des mages présents dans la guilde. Et c'est peu dire qu'ils sont nombreux. Elle avance vers lui, faisant claquer fermement ses petits talons sur le sol. Il est coupable, c'est à cause de lui que ses pensées ont été interrompues. Elle se poste juste derrière lui, il n'a pas bougé d'un pouce. Il a seulement fermé les yeux, attendant la terrible sentence en serrant les poings. Elle sort lentement son éventail, faisant bruisser doucement le délicieux instrument.

Et elle frappe.

D'un geste assuré, machinal, expert.

Evergreen donne un coup d'éventail à l'arrière de la tête du pauvre mage, ponctuant son geste d'un soupir nasal.

- Je t'ai entendu, Fried ! Et nous avons déjà discuté de cela, tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense.

- Désolé Ever.

- J'espère bien ! Traiter Luxus de saltimbanque ! C'est un monde !

- Du calme Ever, c'était trois fois rien.

- Trois fois rien ? s'égosille la fée. Non, monsieur Draer, ce n'était pas trois fois rien. Je ne supporte pas que vous vous manquiez de respect.

- Mais Ever, c'était pour de rire !

- Et bien je ne trouve pas ça drôle.

La guilde se remplit petit à petit des ricanements des autres mages. Luxus et Bixrow ne font pas les fiers désormais. Dans un second claquement d'éventail sur la tête du pauvre Fried, Evergreen conclut :

- Allez, zou ! À la maison vous trois ! Sans discuter !

Le bruit reprend ses aises dans la guilde alors que la troupe des Raijin quitte la salle sans un mot.

.

La journée reprend son cours normal, ou presque. Wendy, assise à l'un des tabourets de bar, regarde avec attention la porte de la guilde. Mirajane sourit.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Wendy. Evergreen a toujours été comme cela avec eux.

- C'est drôle ! réplique la jeune mage. J'ai plus souvent vu Fried et Bixrow sur son dos que l'inverse.

- Dis-toi qu'elle fait cela par pure vengeance, déclare Elfman en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

Derrière son comptoir, la barmaid est aussi intriguée que sa jeune amie. Et non loin d'eux, Lisanna, Lucy, Reby et Juvia le sont également. Elfman est en train de se dire qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire mais devant ses deux sœurs, il ne peut pas revenir en arrière. Elles le forceraient à parler. Il explique :

- Fried et Bixrow ont toujours été très protecteurs. Ever a toujours été un peu étouffée par eux. Du coup, de temps en temps, elle pique une petite crise, histoire de leur rappeler qu'elle n'est pas sans défense et qu'ils ont, eux aussi, besoin de quelqu'un qui veille sur eux.

- Trop mignon ! s'exclame Lisanna. Je les trouve vraiment trop adorables tous les quatre, comme une petite famille !

- C'est vrai, avoue Mirajane. Je me demande s'ils ont toujours été comme ça…

La réponse est non, pas toujours. Mais pour le comprendre, il faut revenir en arrière il y a longtemps, très longtemps ! Car l'histoire commence bien avant leur première rencontre...

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> Voilà ! Le prologue est un peu court. Il sera suivi de deux chapitres très différents dans deux styles assez... euh... disons assez Zuzu, avant de rentrer véritablement dans le vif du sujet. J'espère que ça vous a plu et que cette aventure ira loin ! (si je vous dis que j'ai déjà écrit une trentaine de chapitre, vous restez ?)

Pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)


	2. L'enfance

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Bon, j'avoue. Le prologue était un peu court. Mais je crois qu'il ne vous a pas trop déçu ! Merci :')

Voilà donc le second chapitre de cette histoire, qui pourrait être le chapitre 0 ou origine. Je sais pas trop comment le définir en fait. Il nous plonge dans l'enfance des mages. Oh, petite précision : n'essayez pas de déterminer une espèce de chronologie, il n'y en a pas. J'ai juste mis des âges pour visualiser le psychique des enfants. M'enfin, je ne vous en dis pas plus.

_Pause réponse aux reviews_

_**Evan** : Oh yeah, Fried… It's a problem and I'm not sure again if I'll let him alone or… I don't really know. But, I promis that I didn't let him crying alone in his bed ! And thanks for your review :)_

_**Yurippe-chan** : Bonjour et bienvenue Yu ! Ouiiii, je désespérais moi aussi ! Alors je pose ma pierre à l'édifice. J'espère que ça sera une belle aventure ! Merci pour ta review en tout cas, ça me fait plaisir ! Au plaisir de te revoir !_

_**Alice** : Oh non, mais c'est le couteau sous la gorge là ! ^^ Non plus sérieusement, merci pour ta review et bienvenue sur cette fic ! Oui, j'espère qu'elle va durer longtemps ! J'ai de grands projets pour cette fic ! Vraiment. Je serai ravie de te retrouver au prochain chapitre !_

Oh, bien sûr, tout l'honneur de création revient à Hiro Mashima. Et pour le reste...

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>BLACK JACK<strong>

**- chapitre 0 -**

**L'enfance**

Recroquevillée sous son lit, elle tremble de peur et de froid. Le sol est glacé sous sa chemise de nuit et ses pieds nus. Les larmes roulent sur ses joues et ses mains plaquées sur ses oreilles lui font mal. Un coup de tonnerre retentit. Elle sursaute et pleure de plus belle. L'orage est si proche, elle a si peur. Recroquevillée seule sous son lit, Evergreen a 4 ans et n'attend qu'une chose : que le soleil se lève.

Le matin, c'est toujours la même chose. Il s'assied à la table de la cuisine et la bonne lui prépare le petit déjeuner pendant que son père lit le journal en buvant son café sans lui accorder un regard. Sa mère n'est pas là. Elle est malade et dort encore, il le sait. Alors, il fait ce qu'on lui dit. Il s'assied correctement à table et mange son petit déjeuner. Il est 9h, Fried a 6 ans et n'attend qu'une chose : partir de chez lui.

L'école, c'est pas vraiment son truc. Parce qu'il a horreur d'apprendre. Pourtant, il adore y aller. Il adore ses camarades de classe et les jeux qu'ils font à la récré. Il fait souvent rire les autres en faisant des concours de grimaces et se fait parfois punir. Mais ses copains sont toujours là pour le soutenir alors, ça passe mieux. À l'école rien ne l'intéresse. Bixrow a 8 ans et n'attend qu'une chose : jouer avec ses amis.

Son père, c'est son héros. Il est toujours pressé de le voir quand il rentre le soir car il a toujours des tas de trucs à raconter. Il aime la façon dont son père lui narre ses aventures et comment il est fort. Un jour, il sera mage lui aussi. Il fera des missions avec son père et ils seront tellement forts que les méchants partiront en courant. Luxus a 10 ans et n'attend qu'une chose : devenir plus fort.

**.**

L'orage éclate de mille feux. À sa fenêtre, il observe attentif, prévoyant les coups de tonnerre, étudiant la trace des éclairs. Le nez collé contre la vitre fait un petit voile de buée. Les yeux grands ouverts sur le noir de la nuit, sa respiration est rapide tant il est excité par le spectacle qui s'offre à lui. Il est tard et il fait froid mais il s'en moque. Luxus a 8 ans et n'attend qu'une chose : le clou du spectacle.

Ses pleurs, personne ne les entend. Elle le sait alors, elle ne pleure pas ou si faiblement qu'il n'y a qu'elle qui le sait. Le matin, elle n'est jamais dans la même pièce que ses parents. Son père lui donne son biberon et elle le boit seule, dans le fauteuil du salon. Sa mère vient récupérer le biberon vide. Son regard est flou. Evergreen a 2 ans et n'attend qu'une chose : que sa mère la prenne dans ses bras.

Dans la rue, les autres enfants jouent. Il les regarde de loin parce qu'il n'a pas le droit d'aller jouer avec eux. Pourtant, il aimerait vraiment les rejoindre, ils ont l'air si heureux. Des fois, il va à sa fenêtre mais les autres l'ignorent. Lui qui a des tas de jouets rien que pour lui et qu'il ne peut même pas partager. Exclu, Fried a 4 ans et n'attend qu'une chose : pouvoir rejoindre les autres dans leurs jeux.

La magie l'intrigue. Parce qu'elle est insaisissable. Il rêve d'une magie qu'il pourrait tenir entre ses mains comme les peluches qui jonchent le sol de sa chambre et qu'il doit toujours ranger lorsque la nuit tombe. Il se demande s'il n'existe pas une magie qui pourrait faire ça. Il se demande aussi si cette magie le rendrait plus fort. Curieux, Bixrow a 6 ans et n'attend qu'une chose : de trouver sa voie.

**.**

Il n'aime pas vraiment le bruit, trop fort, trop intense. Ça lui fiche des frissons dans le dos. Pourtant, l'orage a quelque chose de rassurant. Comme si c'était la colère de quelqu'un d'autre qui déchirait le ciel. Il aime l'idée de ce quelqu'un d'autre, protecteur et fort, bien que les éclairs le fassent frémir à chaque fois. Il n'est pourtant pas peureux. Bixrow a 9 ans et n'attend qu'une chose : que la colère se taise.

Pour le petit déjeuner, c'est son grand-père qui s'occupe de lui. Il l'aime beaucoup, peut-être même plus que son père. Pourtant son père est fort. Mais son grand-père est surement plus fort puisque c'est lui le maître. Ou alors c'est parce qu'il est vieux. En tout cas, il adore l'écouter parler car son grand-père sait plein de choses. Luxus a 11 ans et n'attend qu'une chose : d'apprendre toutes ces choses.

C'est la plus petite. Les autres courent plus vite, évidemment. Si elle tombe, ils ne l'attendent pas et elle n'est pas assez rapide pour les rattraper. Alors, elle s'assoit et elle les attend. Des fois, elle pleure ou elle s'endort et elle ne revoit jamais les autres. Elle aimerait tant jouer avec eux. Mais elle est encore un peu trop petite pour cela. Evergreen a 5 ans et n'attend qu'une chose : être assez grande pour les autres.

C'est en jouant avec son épée en bois qu'il a cassé l'un des vases de sa mère. En regardant le carnage, il se dit que son père va être furieux. Mais il s'en moque pas mal parce qu'il a découvert qu'il pouvait faire des choses intéressantes avec son jouet. C'est lui qui a cassé ce vase, il se sent fort. Alors, il s'attaque au vaisselier. Fried a 7 ans et n'attend qu'une chose : pourvoir manier une véritable épée.

**.**

Il regarde par la fenêtre, indifférent à ce qu'il se passe dehors. L'orage ne l'étonne plus, ne l'interroge plus, ne l'effraie plus, ne l'enchante plus. Pourtant, à chaque coup de tonnerre, c'est comme une décharge électrique dans son cœur. À chaque coup, toujours plus fort, il sent son cœur se soulever vers un ailleurs. Alors, il rêve. Fried a 5 ans et n'attend qu'une chose : comprendre son cœur.

Lorsqu'il est réveillé, il se lève et se débrouille. Les toasts ou les céréales sont à sa portée. Il fait son petit déjeuner. Ses parents ne sont pas là pour l'aider, ils travaillent. Parfois, il croise son père qui lui ébouriffe les cheveux en lui souhaitant une bonne journée. Sa mère lui laisse des gentils mots sur la table. Il n'est pas malheureux mais seul. Bixrow a 7 ans et n'attend qu'une chose : une vraie famille.

C'est lui le chef. Toujours. Car personne ne le contredit, personne n'ose le contredire. Il a toujours été le chef. Et les garçons qui ont tenté de prendre sa place ne sont jamais revenus. Il aime beaucoup jouer avec ses camarades, ses idées sont toujours très bonnes et tout le monde s'amuse beaucoup. Mais Luxus a 9 ans et n'attend qu'une chose : que quelqu'un trouve un jeu meilleur que les siens.

Dehors, la nuit est tombée, il fait tout noir. Mais elle voit parfaitement bien les petites fées qui scintillent dans la nuit, qui dansent et qui jouent. Il fait froid dehors mais les fées ne craignent pas le froid et continuent leurs rondes. Elle trouve cela si beau, ça lui réchauffe le cœur. Elle a envie de danser et de scintiller. Evergreen a 3 ans et n'attend qu'une chose : devenir la plus scintillante des fées.

**.**

L'enfance leur tendait ses mains fragiles et sournoises. Ils tentaient de s'y accrocher, fermement, pour se sortir de leurs rêves et de leurs cauchemars. Mais la vie est une tempête d'émotions, d'évènements, de sentiments. Leurs vies sont joies et peines mais surtout, elles sont injustes. La vie est toujours injuste pour celui qui n'a pas su attraper sa chance, pour celui qui s'est détourné de sa chance.

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> Bon, c'est vrai que ce chapitre était un peu bizarre. On appelle ça le "style-Zuzu"... ou pas. J'espère que l'écriture ne vous a pas trop dérangé et que c'était tout de même assez clair. Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre qui sera plus long et qui commencera à délimiter les horizons de la fic. Alors, à la prochaine !

Pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)


	3. Le virage

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Je sais que mes publications sont un peu aléatoires mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix...

Bien. Passons au chapitre du jour. Il porte très bien son nom, le petit ! C'est pas un chapitre joyeux, joyeux mais c'est pas le plus triste non plus. Je l'avoue, j'aime être un peu méchante, mouahahah. M'enfin, bref. Je ne vous en dis pas plus, seule votre lecture saura donner du sens à ce titre.

_Pause réponse aux reviews_

_Yurippe-chan : Merci pour ta review ! Hem et bien, à vrai dire, je ne sais pas. Pour le moment, je poste déjà ces trois chapitres introductifs. Après, je pense que ça sera surtout en fonction du réseau internet et de mon avancée. J'ai pas envie de poster toutes les semaines… Toutes les deux semaines peut-être ? Je ne peux rien promettre, désolée. Encore merci :D_

Remercions encore et toujours Hiro Mashima pour son génie immense.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>BLACK JACK<strong>

**- chapitre 0 -**

**Le virage**

Il ne comprend pas. Il ne comprend rien. On ne lui explique rien. Luxus est seul, son père est parti. Le maître, son grand-père, vient de le lui annoncer. Il lui a simplement dit que les dernières actions de son père ne lui avaient pas laissé le choix. Quelles actions ? Quel choix ? Luxus ne comprend pas. Ou ne veut pas comprendre. Car il sait très bien ce que son père a fait. Trahison, violence, incompétence… Le garçon est encore bien jeune mais il a très bien vu ce que son père tentait de lui cacher. Et il ne comprend pas. Il n'arrive pas à saisir pourquoi son père a fait cela. Pour le pouvoir ? Pour la guilde ? Pour lui ? Luxus a toujours admiré son père et son grand-père. Il a toujours aimé les voir assis côte à côte sur le comptoir du bar de la guilde, l'un fumant la pipe, l'autre riant de bon cœur. Pourquoi tout ce bonheur volerait-il en éclat ? Pourquoi les deux personnes qu'il admire le plus sont-elles devenues si éloignées ?

Maintenant, Luxus doit choisir. La voie de son grand-père et Fairy Tail ou la voie de son père et le pouvoir. Sauf qu'il n'a pas envie de choisir. Pour le moment, le maître le garde à la guilde, pour sa sécurité qu'on lui a dit. Il est encore trop jeune pour partir mener sa propre vie. Et puis, il n'en a pas vraiment envie. Il aime bien Fairy Tail. La guilde est chaleureuse, animée, vivante. Il n'a pas envie de partir, il a encore tant de chose à apprendre, il doit devenir un mage puissant pour combattre les plus forts.

Maître Makarov lui promet de toujours bien s'occuper de lui et Luxus se contente de cela. Son cœur est encore très affecté par le départ de son père et même s'il dit le contraire, Luxus est triste. Et plus que sa tristesse, c'est sa fierté qui en prend un coup. Sa fierté qui, au fur et à mesure des années, va prendre de plus en plus d'ampleur.

Ce virage pris à pleine vitesse sera le plus grand drame de sa vie. Mais il ne s'en doute pas, pas encore. Il ne pouvait pas savoir, à son âge, qu'un jour, il serait très fort, beaucoup plus fort que ce qu'il imagine, et qu'il serait épaulé par trois compagnons fidèles qui ne se connaissent même pas encore. Car si l'histoire de Luxus vient de prendre un tournant décisif, celle des Raijin n'est même pas embryonnaire.

Car l'histoire des Raijin est bien plus complexe qu'elle ne le laisse croire.

**.**

Lorsqu'il rentre de l'école, ce soir là, Fried sent que quelque chose est différent. La bonne n'est pas à la porte d'entrée pour l'accueillir et la maison est beaucoup trop calme. Il referme la porte derrière lui et déclare :

- Bonsoir. Je suis rentré.

Personne ne vient le saluer. Bon, habituellement non plus il n'y a personne qui se précipite à sa rencontre. Mais tout de même, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Fried pose son manteau dans l'entrée et se rend en cuisine. La bonne n'est pas en train de préparer son goûter. De toute façon, il n'a pas faim. Lentement, il monte à l'étage. Des chuchotements attirent son attention. Il passe devant sa chambre, y lance son cartable et poursuit son chemin. Au bout du couloir, il y a la chambre de sa mère. La porte est inhabituellement entrouverte. Alors qu'il n'est qu'à quelques pas de la porte, celle-ci s'ouvre et la bonne apparaît. Elle a les yeux rouges et elle tient un grand mouchoir blanc entre ses doigts tremblants. Dès qu'elle le voit, elle ne peut s'empêcher de pleurer.

- Oh, mon petit Fried, murmure-t-elle en le prenant contre sa poitrine.

- Que se passe-t-il, Rose ? tonne une grosse voix depuis l'intérieur de la chambre.

Fried sait que c'est son père qui vient de parler. Alors, son cœur se serre si fortement dans la poitrine qu'il en a le souffle coupé. Fried n'a que 9 ans mais il a parfaitement compris ce qui se passe derrière cette porte. C'est sa mère.

- Monsieur, Fried est rentré de l'école.

- Ne le laissez surtout pas entrer Rose !

La maladie a emporté sa mère.

- Mais, monsieur. Fried a peut-être envie de…

- Faites ce que je vous dis, Rose ! tonne la voix de monsieur Justin en apparaissant dans l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre.

La bonne étouffe un sanglot dans son mouchoir blanc. Fried lève son regard d'enfant vers son père. Il le regarde fixement sans esquisser le moindre frémissement. Son visage est d'une neutralité presque effrayante. La bonne pose sa main sur ses épaules et l'entraîne doucement en arrière. Fried ne lâche pas son père du regard et marche à reculons, lentement. Il ne tente pas de regarder à l'intérieur de la pièce, il n'avait de toute façon plus le droit de voir sa mère depuis quelques mois tant la maladie était à un stade avancée. Fried n'est pas triste. Il est juste dégoûté par l'attitude de son père.

Soudainement, Fried devient rouge écrevisse. Il sent une colère irrépressible monter en lui, comme un orage trop longtemps resté coincé dans un petit nuage. L'orage devient vite incontrôlable. Monsieur Justin fronce les sourcils à la vue de ce changement physique chez son fils. Il s'approche d'un pas mais le garçon le stoppe net dans son élan.

- Je vous déteste, père.

Il ne sait pas pourquoi il a dit cela. Ces quatre mots sont sortis tous seuls alors qu'il y en a des milliers sous son crâne. Mais cette simple phrase le délivre d'un seul coup. Fried détourne la tête et courre s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Là, il enfonce sa tête dans un oreiller et se met à pleurer toutes les larmes qu'il y a dans son petit corps.

Lorsqu'il sort de sa chambre, une heure plus tard, pour saluer le cercueil dans lequel sa mère est enfermée pour toujours, la colère de Fried n'est pas vraiment tombée. Le garçon, debout sur le pallier, bien droit dans ses vêtements d'enfant sage, serre fermement les mâchoires pour ne pas craquer. À ses côtés, la bonne a posé sa main sur sa tête et lui caresse affectueusement les cheveux. Fried a toujours eu les cheveux lisses et vert, comme sa défunte mère. Au moment où le cercueil disparaît dans la cage d'escalier, Fried pousse un soupir. Sous ses doigts, Rose sent une petite bosse. Alors qu'elle retire sa main pour laisser le petit Fried regagner sa chambre, la bonne remarque que deux épis viennent d'apparaître dans la chevelure parfaitement lisse du garçon. La colère de Fried est retombée mais il reste sur son crâne deux antennes, indices de cet orage inavoué.

Quelques semaines après le décès de sa mère, Fried est envoyé en pension par son père, très loin du domicile familial. En arrivant devant sa nouvelle demeure, le garçon de 9 ans lit parfaitement sur la devanture de l'établissement : _orphelinat_.

**.**

Ses parents lui ont dit qu'ils partent en mission. Il se demande ce que peut bien signifier "partir en mission" lorsqu'on est vendeur de jouets. Mais il ne cherche pas à leur poser la question, trop heureux d'avoir, pour un jour entier, son père et sa mère tous les deux à la maison.

- Tu sais, maman, c'est bientôt mon anniversaire !

Sa mère lui sourit en courant dans la salle de bain. Elle est en train de préparer sa valise et elle a peur d'oublier quelque chose. Bixrow a bientôt 9 ans. Dans une semaine exactement. Son père lui a donné un gros paquet qu'il lui a interdit d'ouvrir avant le jour J. Et Bixrow a promis qu'il n'y toucherait pas. En attendant, il regarde ses parents s'affairer à leurs préparatifs.

Pour fêter leur départ, Bixrow a préparé un petit spectacle avec ses peluches dans le salon. Il a fait comme un théâtre de marionnette et a même rédigé un scénario. C'est l'histoire de deux personnes qui se promènent et qui croisent un mage puissant qui leur offre une partie de son pouvoir. Les deux personnes deviennent alors des mages à leurs tours et sont très heureuses toute leur vie. Le spectacle est un franc succès. Le garçon ne comprend pas vraiment pourquoi mais, lorsque le rideau tombe sur la table du salon, sa mère se précipite sur lui et le serre fortement dans ses bras.

Le lendemain, ses parents quittent la maison de très bonne heure. Son père lui a laissé le gros paquet et sa mère, un mot sur la table lui disant de faire attention et lui rappelant que c'est la voisine qui s'occupera de lui pendant leurs deux semaines d'absence. Bixrow est tout content. Il est tout seul chez lui pour quelques jours et la voisine est une personne adorable. Elle lui prépare à manger tous les soirs et passe chaque matin vérifier qu'il est bien levé et prêt pour l'école.

Le jour de son anniversaire, il ouvre le cadeau laissé par son père. C'est un très gros ours en peluche. Heureux, Bixrow décide d'improviser un petit spectacle pour l'occasion. Ni une ni deux, il sort ses jouets et les étale dans le salon. Il monte son petit théâtre et se met à réfléchir à son histoire. C'est alors qu'il se produit une chose étonnante. Bixrow était en train d'imaginer le gros ours se promenant avec le tigre, lorsque les deux peluches se mettent à bouger toutes seules, reproduisant la scène avec exactitude. Effrayé, le garçon se met à crier comme si la foudre venait de s'insinuer en lui. La voisine, qui venait justement de rentrer, accourt, pensant à un accident. Elle se met à rire en voyant le garçon effrayé par ce pouvoir.

- C'est de la magie, Bixrow, explique calmement la brave femme. C'est toi qui fais ça.

Le garçon est bien incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Il croit à une farce et reprend la boîte dans laquelle l'ours en peluche était emballé. Au fond du paquet, Bixrow trouve une lettre. C'est une lettre de son père lui expliquant la magie de possession humaine dont il est l'héritier. Bixrow apprend ainsi que son grand-père possédait cette vieille magie et qu'il y avait de forte chance qu'il la possède lui aussi. Cette magie, écrit son père, se déclare vers les 9 ou 10 ans de son possesseur et a de très grands avantages. Bixrow se demande quels sont ces avantages car, à part ranger sa chambre deux fois plus vite, il ne voit pas comment cette magie peut lui être utile. Sa voisine s'approche et lui explique :

- Le problème de la magie, mon petit, c'est qu'elle est très liée à son propriétaire. Il va donc falloir te familiariser avec ton pouvoir afin qu'il puisse t'être utile. C'est toi qui décide de ce que tu vas faire avec ta magie.

- Je ne comprends pas tout.

La voisine sourit en embrassant le front du garçon. Il a toute la vie pour élaborer sa propre vision de la magie. Ce soir là, Bixrow donne le plus beau spectacle de peluches de tous les temps. C'était l'histoire la plus drôle et émouvante qu'il n'ait jamais inventée. Ce fût également la dernière.

La semaine suivante, Bixrow attend ses parents. La semaine d'après, la voisine lui annonce que ses parents ont disparus lors de leur mission et qu'il va être envoyé dans un foyer pour enfants. Bixrow ne sait pas que ses parents ont été assassinés par des mages noirs qui voulaient obtenir les secrets de la magie de possession humaine. Il ne sait pas non plus que ses parents avaient prévu leur fuite et que s'il se retrouve loin de son village natal, c'est volontaire.

Trois jours plus tard, Bixrow se présente au fameux foyer pour enfants. En soupirant, il passe le portail en fer forgé au-dessus duquel il y a l'inscription : _orphelinat_.

**.**

Le soleil traverse les rideaux et lui caresse doucement la joue. Elle sent sa douce chaleur et se met à sourire. Elle se redresse dans son tout petit lit et descend doucement, sans faire de bruit. À pas feutrés, elle se rend dans la pièce principale, grimpe sur une chaise, s'assied et soupire :

- J'ai faim.

Mais la vieille dame n'est pas encore réveillée. Il n'y a personne pour l'entendre. Alors, Evergreen croise ses petites jambes et elle attend.

Elle ne se souvient pas trop comment elle est arrivée ici. Il y a quelques temps encore, elle était chez un oncle qui grognait tout le temps. Un peu plus tôt encore, elle buvait son biberon dans un des fauteuils du salon. Elle a beaucoup changé de maison, n'ayant pour elle qu'une petite valise avec ses vêtements et sa poupée. Il y a quelques jours, elle était dans le train. Qui sait où elle sera demain. Elle se demande où sont ses parents. Elle ne se souvient d'eux que sous forme de vagues souvenirs : un biberon plein, une main floue, une voix forte. Ce dont elle se souvient, c'est des nombreux changements dans sa vie, les voyages en train toute seule sur la banquette, les nuits froides dans des maisons pas très accueillantes, les visages qui passent et défilent devant ses yeux d'enfant. Elle ne sait plus vraiment d'où elle vient. La seule chose dont elle est certaine c'est qu'elle s'appelle Evergreen, qu'elle a 4 ans et qu'elle a peur de l'orage. Elle a été abandonnée mais ça, elle est encore trop petite pour le deviner.

Un bruit la fait sursauter. C'est la vieille dame qui se lève. Evergreen n'a pas bougé de sa place et attend toujours. La femme entre dans la cuisine et lui offre un sourire froissé. Elle pose sa grosse main sur la tête de la petite fille et prépare le petit déjeuner. Evergreen la regarde faire avec attention. Elle aime beaucoup cette vieille dame. Elle est gentille, souriante et elle lui a raconté une histoire hier soir. C'était une histoire de fées, Evergreen l'avait adorée.

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons chez un ami. Il t'emmènera ailleurs, dit la vieille dame le dos tourné.

Ailleurs ? Evergreen se demande si c'est loin et si elle va devoir prendre le train. Mais elle ne dit rien, la vieille dame lui sert un bol de lait chaud. Evergreen l'avale sans discuter. Puis, elle descend de sa chaise et va s'habiller.

Plus tard, alors que la fillette est en train de fermer sa petite valise, la vieille dame s'approche. Elle a toujours ce sourire qui fissure son visage et, dans ses mains, elle tient un livre.

- Evergreen, souffle-t-elle. Y a-t-il une petite place dans ta valise pour ce livre ? Je vois bien qu'elle n'est pas très grande mais je voudrais te l'offrir. Tu l'aimes beaucoup n'est-ce pas ?

Elle ne sait pas quoi répondre. Lentement, elle ouvre sa valise et tente de tasser ses robes comme elle peut. La vieille dame pose le livre. La valise ne ferme pas. Alors, Evergreen enlève sa poupée et la valise enferme le livre sans craquer.

- Merci beaucoup madame.

Evergreen ne peut dire que cela. Alors qu'elle quitte la maison de la vieille femme, la fillette songe à ce livre qui pèse lourd dans sa valise. Heureusement que la femme ne marche pas bien vite, Evergreen peut souffler de temps à autre.

Le soleil est orange lorsque la vieille dame lui annonce qu'elles sont arrivées chez son ami. Un grand homme les reçoit. Il prend Evergreen et sa valise dans ses gros bras et l'emmène à l'intérieur d'une carriole. La fillette aperçoit à peine la vieille dame derrière la fenêtre sale que le véhicule se met en branle, la secouant dans tous les sens. Elle s'en va, ailleurs. Elle ne sait pas si cet ailleurs est loin alors, elle s'allonge sur la banquette, pose sa tête sur sa valise et s'endort. Elle rêve qu'elle vole.

L'arrêt de la carriole la réveille. Est-ce qu'elle est arrivée ? Evergreen n'a pas le temps de se poser la question, la porte s'ouvre et le grand homme apparaît. Il la prend dans ses bras. Evergreen n'aime pas ces gros bras, ils lui font peur.

- Tu as bien dormi fillette ?

Elle n'ose pas lui répondre. Elle hoche simplement la tête. L'homme prend la petite valise dans sa grosse main et referme la porte. Puis, il se dirige vers un grand bâtiment et passe le portail si rapidement qu'Evergreen n'a pas le temps de voir ce qui l'entoure.

Le grand monsieur l'a déposée là et est reparti. Il lui a murmuré mais elle l'a bien entendu. Cet ailleurs où elle est, a un nom : _orphelinat_.

**.**

C'est là, à l'orphelinat, que tout a commencé. Ils ne se connaissent pas encore, ils n'ont pas vraiment de points communs et sont d'âges différents mais tout est là. Et c'est là, que l'histoire commence vraiment.

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> Oula, ce chapitre était vraiment long ! J'espère qu'il était aussi long qu'intéressant... Alors, voilà ! Je viens d'amorcer l'orphelinat. Parce que je vois les choses comme ça, dans un orphelinat. Le prochain chapitre sera donc le premier chapitre de la partie 1 et cette partie s'appelle, sans surprise : l'orphelinat ! *bravo Zuzu pour ton sens de l'imagination* Tous mes chapitres ont des titres, j'aime bien faire des titres. Bon par contre, je l'avoue. Je fais parfois des titres un peu nazes mais bon. Cette aventure commence à prendre forme, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! *coeur*

Pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)


	4. I01 Le pouvoir d'Evergreen

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

*roulement de tambours* KZAAAAM ! Voilà, voilà, nous entrons enfin dans l'histoire, la vraie ! Fine les flashbacks et les pleurs d'enfant (ou presque), fini la solitude et les orages (ou presque), nos trois loustics entrent à l'orphelinat. Chacun leur tour, chacun suivant le fil de leur petite existence, ils vont arriver, doucement, pour tresser le ruban à trois fils de leur vie. J'aimerai vous en dire plus mais ça gâcherait votre lecture. Alors, j'me tais.

P'tite précision. J'ai découpé mon histoire en parties et en chapitres avec des titres explicites et parfois, je l'avoue, je m'éclate. Alors, ne vous étonnez pas si mes titres n'ont à première vue aucun intérêt.

_Pause réponse aux reviews_

_Yurippe-chan : Yu' ! Ta review m'a encore fait trop plaisir ! Merci :D Oui, Bixrow avait vraiment une chouette vie. Mais t'inquiète pas pour lui, il est pas du genre à se laisser abattre ! Ils vont enfin se rencontrer... Enfin presque ;) J'te laisse découvrir ! Merci pour tes encouragements et à la prochaine !_

L'univers de fairy Tail et ses personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. Pour le reste, c'est signé Zuzu.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>BLACK JACK<strong>

**- Partie I. L'orphelinat -**

**- chapitre 01 -**

**Le pouvoir d'Evergreen**

**.**

On lui explique qu'ici, à l'orphelinat, les filles dorment toutes dans la même chambre et que cette grande chambre s'appelle un dortoir. Evergreen regarde distraitement ses voisines de lit. Tous les regards sont vissés sur elle et des murmures arrivent à ses petites oreilles. Elle se sent si seule, elle serre fortement sa petite valise contre elle. Sa valise et son livre. La surveillante est jeune et gentille. En plus, elle est jolie. Elle lui désigne son lit avant de se tourner vers les autres pensionnaires.

- Les filles, je vous présente Evergreen ! Elle est arrivée ce matin. Elle n'a que 4 ans ! J'espère que vous serez gentilles avec elle. Daria, explique-lui les règles.

Une grande rousse à lunette et aux cheveux courts s'approche d'elle alors que la surveillante quitte le dortoir.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Daria. Je suis la plus grande ici, j'ai 12 ans.

- Bonjour, réplique timidement Evergreen.

- Ici, les règles sont simples : on se lève tous les jours à 8h. On a école jusqu'à 12h30 puis on déjeune dans la cantine. L'après-midi est dédié aux sports et aux jeux. Nous sommes toutes inscrites dans un atelier ou un club voire plusieurs pour certaines d'entre nous. À 17h, nous allons à l'étude pour travailler ou lire ou dessiner… enfin, ce que tu veux. Le dîner est servi à 19h. Après, nous sommes libres !

- Libres ?

- Ça veut dire que nous pouvons aller dans la salle commune ou rester ici. C'est l'heure aussi où on peut aller prendre une douche. Ensuite, à 21h, les plus petites doivent être couchées. Nous, les plus grandes, on a le droit de rester debout jusqu'à 21h30.

Evergreen se demande s'il y a des filles plus jeunes qu'elle mais à regarder l'ensemble du groupe, elle n'y croit pas.

- Hé, Daria ! Parle-lui des garçons un peu ! s'exclame une fille aussi grande que l'aînée.

- Ah oui ! Ici, c'est le dortoir des filles mais il y a également des garçons dans l'orphelinat. Ils sont nettement plus nombreux que nous, tu verras. Nous passons la journée mélangées avec eux. L'école est mixte et organisée par niveaux. Quant au sport ou aux clubs, ils sont également mixtes mais certains clubs ne sont constitués que de filles ou de garçons. Enfin, tu verras ça !

Une sonnerie retentit. Les filles se lèvent une à une et se rendent dans le couloir. Daria aide la nouvelle à mettre sa valise sur le lit.

- Tu ne peux pas venir dans la chambre avant 17h. Le dortoir est fermé à clé. Il faut demander l'autorisation pour entrer. Tu es petite, Evergreen. Mais ne t'en fais pas, c'est vraiment cool ici, tu verras !

Evergreen ne dit rien. Daria l'accompagne jusqu'aux salles dédiées aux cours et la laisse avec son institutrice. C'est son premier jour d'école. Elle est intimidée et en même temps très excitée. L'institutrice parle beaucoup avec elle, lui pose beaucoup de questions auxquelles elle ne sait pas répondre et lui sourit chaleureusement.

Le midi, à la cantine, elle regarde les grands. Les garçons lui font un peu peur mais elle croise Daria et ça la rassure un peu. L'après-midi, elle fait le tour de l'établissement avec la surveillante du matin qui s'appelle Mary. À 17h, elle se rend à la bibliothèque. Evergreen ne sait pas encore lire mais elle sait repérer les histoires de fées aux dessins sur la couverture. Pour le dîner, Daria s'assied à ses côtés et lui présente ses amis. Ils sont tellement nombreux, qu'Evergreen ne retient pas un seul prénom. Après manger, elle se rend dans les sanitaires pour prendre une douche. Elle est trop petite pour atteindre le robinet et finit par pleurer. Alertée par ses pleurs, Mary vient l'aider en lui promettant de lui trouver un petit tabouret pour demain.

À 21h, Evergreen est couchée dans son lit. C'est un vrai lit avec un matelas très mou et une couverture toute douce. Elle a même un oreiller qui sent bon la lavande et une petite lanterne pour si elle a besoin de se lever en pleine nuit. Evergreen a rangé ses vêtements dans le tiroir sous son lit et elle a caché son livre sous son oreiller qui sent la lavande. Cette nuit là, elle dort d'un profond sommeil dénué de rêves.

**.**

Evergreen s'habitue vite à son nouvel habitat. Les salles de cours, la cantine, la bibliothèque, les sanitaires, le dortoir… Au bout de quelques jours, elle sait parfaitement bien se repérer dans l'orphelinat. Daria lui parle souvent, lui sourit beaucoup. C'est la seule personne qu'Evergreen aime bien. Les autres ne la regardent pas trop. Et les garçons, c'est encore pire. Il y en a même qui font exprès de la bousculer dans les couloirs. Mais Evergreen n'y fait pas attention. Elle n'a que 4 ans mais elle a compris que la vie était dure.

Beaucoup d'enfants ne font que passer. Ils restent quelques jours avant de repartir. Certains sont rappelés par un des membres de leur famille qui habitait loin, d'autres sont envoyés dans des familles d'accueil, d'autres encore sont assez grands pour quitter l'orphelinat. Evergreen regarde aller et venir les orphelins avec ce regard neutre et vide qu'elle porte sans cesse sur les choses. Tout bouge tellement autour d'elle, elle n'arrive pas à tout fixer, à se souvenir.

Sous son oreiller qui ne sent plus vraiment la lavande, il y a son livre. Des fois, elle reste des heures dans sa chambre à le lire. Parfois, elle l'emmène dehors, s'assied sous un arbre et regarde les images. Evergreen fait toujours en sorte de cacher son livre, pour ne pas que les autres le voit. Mais un jour, Daria la surprend.

Elle est rendue à l'histoire où la jolie fée toute de vert vêtue est avalée par un gros loup gris, lorsque la chevelure rousse de Daria la fait sursauter. La fille éclate de rire.

- Désolée Evergreen, je t'ai fait peur ?

- Oui, réplique la petite. Je croyais que tu étais à l'intérieur.

- Je te cherchais. Il est à toi ce livre ?

Evergreen ferme le bouquin en le prenant contre sa poitrine.

- Oui, c'est une vieille dame qui me l'a donné.

- Il est très joli. Mais, je crois que tu ne sais pas lire. Veux-tu que je te le lise ?

Les yeux d'Evergreen se remplissent d'étoiles. Lentement, elle tend le livre à Daria qui, remontant ses lunettes sur son nez à l'aide de son index, ouvre l'ouvrage pour commencer sa lecture.

La fillette ne perd pas une miette de l'histoire. Lorsqu'elle regagne le dortoir avec Daria, Evergreen est aux anges. Jamais personne ne lui avait fait autant plaisir. Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle entre dans la salle de classe, Evergreen sait exactement ce qu'elle veut.

- Je veux savoir lire !

- Tu es encore un peu petite, Evergreen, réplique l'institutrice. Mais, si tu veux, on peut commencer à apprendre les lettres !

Et c'est ainsi qu'elle apprend à lire. D'abord, elle trouve cela difficile et inintéressant. Et puis, Daria lui montre les mots dans son livre et, dans la tête d'Evergreen, c'est tout un monde qui se créer. À 5 ans, Evergreen est capable de lire son livre toute seule. Mais il lui faut attendre ses 6 ans pour pouvoir lire n'importe quel ouvrage de la bibliothèque de l'orphelinat.

L'institutrice est tellement impressionnée par ses progrès qu'elle la fait changer de niveau. Les autres élèves sont un peu jaloux d'elle. Mais Evergreen se moque bien des autres. Elle ne se souvient même pas de leurs prénoms. Les seules choses qui importent pour elle, se sont Daria, les fées et les histoires de fées.

**.**

Et puis un jour, à la bibliothèque, Evergreen trouve un livre dont le titre est écrit avec de drôle d'écritures. Intriguée, la fillette le sort de son rayon et s'installe à sa table favorite, celle juste devant la fenêtre. Les premières pages sont couvertes d'écritures incompréhensibles. Evergreen feuillette vivement l'ouvrage lorsqu'elle tombe sur quelque chose qu'elle connaît. Mais en lisant les mots, elle se rend compte que ça ne veut rien dire. Déçue et vexée, Evergreen referme l'ouvrage et le range là où elle l'avait trouvé.

Soudain, dans son dos, elle entend :

- Olala, Evergreen a lu un livre interdit ! Madame, madame ! Evergreen a pris un grimoire !

La fillette serre les dents. Cette fille, elle ne sait plus son prénom mais ce qu'elle sait, c'est que c'est une prétentieuse énervante. La bibliothécaire arrive derrière Evergreen et demande :

- Tu as vraiment lu ce livre ?

- Oui, mais je n'ai pas fait exprès, je l'avais trouvé là, réplique-t-elle avec toute son innocence.

- Tu as lu ce qu'il y avait d'écrit dedans ?

La bibliothécaire a l'air inquiète. Evergreen se retourne doucement.

- Euh oui… Mais je n'ai rien compris. Est-ce que c'est grave ? Est-ce que…

Dès que son regarde croise celui de la bibliothécaire, cette dernière se change en pierre. Evergreen pousse un cri affolé. Évidemment, la prétentieuse de service a tout vu et part immédiatement chercher un surveillant. Mais Evergreen est bien trop choquée par ce qu'elle vient de faire pour se rendre compte de l'agitation qu'elle a créé dans la bibliothèque.

Mary arrive rapidement, demandant à tous les élèves de quitter la pièce. Elle s'approche doucement et lorsqu'elle voit la statue de pierre, elle s'exclame :

- La magie de pétrification ! Evergreen, je t'en prie, ferme les yeux et ne les ouvre sous aucun prétexte !

La fillette s'exécute. Elle sent les larmes monter doucement.

- Mary, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Est-ce qu'elle est morte ?

- Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas, la rassure Mary en la prenant dans ses bras. Tu as lu une formule magique dans un grimoire et cette formule t'as donné cette magie.

- Mais je ne voulais pas Mary, je te le jure ! D'ailleurs, j'ai rien compris à ce livre ! Mary, je veux tout arrêter !

- C'est trop tard, ma jolie.

La surveillante soupire.

- Tu as cette magie en toi, désormais. Tu ne peux pas la contrer. Il va falloir t'y habituer et surtout, réussir à contrôler ta magie. Evergreen, avec tes yeux, tu peux changer les gens en pierre. Mais ce n'est que sur ordre de ta volonté que tu pourras faire reprendre forme normale à ceux que tu transformes. Concentre-toi, Evergreen ! La bibliothécaire ne peut pas rester statue toute sa vie !

La fillette de 6 ans ne comprend pas grand-chose à cette histoire de magie mais elle fait un effort. Elle sent quelque chose se fissurer en elle puis, la bibliothécaire se remet à bouger.

- Ce grimoire est très dangereux, Bénédicte, déclare froidement Mary. Il faut le retirer immédiatement des rayonnages et le mettre en réserve dans un endroit inaccessible. D'ailleurs, que faisait-il ici ?

- Un oubli, sans doute. La petite l'a lu ?

La surveillante ne prend pas la peine de répondre, lui lançant un regard noir, et s'éloigne, Evergreen toujours dans ses bras.

Lorsque Mary arrive au dortoir, Daria se précipite sur elle, les cheveux encore enroulés dans la serviette de bain. Elle a laissé ses lunettes sur sa table de chevet pour faire sa douche et n'a pas pris le temps de les reprendre.

- Evergreen ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Dariaaaa ! pleurniche la fillette. J'ai pas fait exprès !

La surveillante raconte à nouveau l'histoire. Daria sourit en posant sa main sur le haut de la tête d'Evergreen.

- Hé, ça va aller. C'est rien ! Je trouve ça même plutôt cool ! Tu te rends compte, Evergreen ? Tu es devenue une mage ! Tu as des pouvoirs, comme une fée !

- C'est vrai ? demande la petite en relevant la tête.

Son regard croise alors celui de Daria qui se change aussitôt en pierre provoquant une vague de frayeur dans le dortoir et une crise de larme de la petite Evergreen. Avec un second effort de volonté, elle réussit à faire redevenir normale son amie. Un peu perturbée par ce qu'il vient de lui arriver, Daria ne sait pas comment réagir. Mary soupire :

- C'est à cause de ses yeux ! Je ne sais pas comment ça marche mais c'est dans ses yeux que se cache la magie.

- Tu crois qu'avec des lunettes ça passerait ? demande Daria à la surveillante.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

- Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer, réplique la jeune fille en se relevant.

Elle va chercher ses lunettes sur sa table de chevet et les apporte à la fillette.

- Evergreen, écoute-moi bien !

- Oui, Daria, renifle l'intéressée.

- Tu va relever la tête sans ouvrir les yeux, d'accord ? Je vais te mettre mes lunettes et ensuite, tu ouvriras les yeux, d'accord ?

- Mais ce sont tes lunettes Daria !

- Je n'en ai pas besoin, avoue la jeune fille. Je les ai toujours portées pour que mes parents me différencient de ma sœur jumelle… Je ne les ai jamais enlevées même après avoir été séparée de ma sœur. Elles n'ont aucune correction et te seront bien plus utiles qu'à moi. Allez, Evergreen, relève la tête.

La fillette hésite un peu avant de relever la tête. Elle sent quelque chose de froid se poser sur son nez et derrière ses oreilles. Puis, Mary lui dit qu'elle peut ouvrir les yeux.

Evergreen voit Daria, elle voit le sourire de Daria. Elle regarde son amie dans le fond des yeux… et Daria éclate de rire.

- Ça marche, Evergreen ! Tu peux continuer à regarder les gens, ils ne se transformeront pas en pierre !

- Par contre, prévient Mary. Si tu enlèves les lunettes…

- Je pétrifie les gens ! termine la fillette. Je garde les lunettes, promis juré !

Mary donne une caresse affectueuse à la jeune mage avant de quitter le dortoir. Daria reste auprès d'Evergreen. Les deux filles sont silencieuses. Evergreen est plongée dans ses réflexions et Daria écoute la conversation de deux filles non loin d'elles. Et ce qu'elle entend ne lui fait pas plaisir.

Dans quelques mois, Daria va avoir 15 ans. Elle ne pourra pas rester à l'orphelinat. Elle sait qu'elle est la seule personne qui compte pour Evergreen. Son regard se pose sur la fillette de 6 ans qui vient de s'approprier la magie de pétrification et qu'elle ne maîtrise pas encore. Le chemin est très long et semé d'embûches et Daria ne sait pas quoi faire pour l'aider. Alors, elle prend la fillette contre elle et déclare :

- Ne laisse personne te dire que tu es différente parce que tu es une mage. Ne laisse personne t'insulter, te rejeter ou te faire du mal, Evergreen. Tu vas développer ta magie, d'accord ? Tu vas apprendre à la maîtriser et tu deviendras forte, bien plus forte que toutes ces idiotes. C'est d'accord, Evergreen ?

Elle desserre son étreinte pour regarder la fillette dans les yeux.

- Promet-moi de ne jamais te laisser faire, tu n'es pas faible !

- Oui, j'te l'promets !

- Merci, Evergreen. Je sais que tu deviendras une grande mage.

Elle lui donne un baiser sur le front. Il est 21h, la petite doit se coucher. Evergreen s'allonge dans son lit. Les lunettes lui font un peu mal mais Daria lui dit qu'elle pourra les enlever une fois qu'il fera noir dans le dortoir. Evergreen regarde Daria sourire. Elles se souhaitent une bonne nuit et la lumière s'éteint.

**.**

Trois mois plus tard, Daria quitte l'orphelinat. Et Evergreen comprend la promesse qu'elle a faite à son amie…

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> Tadaaaa ! Comment ça "où sont Bixrow et Fried" ? Du calme, ils arrivent ! Quoi encore ?! Comment ça "ce chapitre se finit comme une bouse" ! Mais pas du tout, voyons. Bon, j'espère que ça vous a plu et que la façon dont Evergreen récupère sa magie n'est pas trop bizarre u.u Je m'excuse d'avance si ça l'est ! Oh, Daria. Retenez bien ce prénom. J'aime beaucoup faire des liens entre mes chapitres. Donc, soyez attentifs ! Je n'écris rien au hasard (enfin, la plupart du temps...) et même si cette charmante rouquine n'apparaît qu'au premier chapitre de la première partie, elle a eu un impact énorme dans la vie d'Evergreen. Ne l'oubliez pas, on la reverra très certainement... ;)

Pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)


	5. I02 Les lunettes de Bixrow

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

C'est au tour de Bixrow de rentrer à l'orphelinat. Ce grand garçon de 9 ans maîtrise déjà la magie (petit rappel des chapitres précédents). Et... je ne vous en dis pas plus !

_Pause réponse aux reviews_

_Yurippe-chan : Merci pour ta review, Yu' ! Moi aussi j'adore Ever ! Elle est tellement chou malgré son fichu caractère ! Je la mets peut-être un peu trop en avant dans cette histoire… (j'ai tendance à mettre en avant les perso que je préfère, honte à moi) Oui, un hasard qui va lui apporter beaucoup. Pauvre petite bichette ! Haha ^^ Une rencontre oui mais… ;) Ah ! Et merci pour tes encouragements, encore :)_

Bixrow et Evergreen appartiennent à Hiro Mashima, ainsi que l'univers de Fiore et ses mages. Pour le reste, c'est à Zuzu qu'il faut faire les réclamations.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>BLACK JACK<strong>

**- Partie I. L'orphelinat -**

**- chapitre 02 -**

**Les lunettes de Bixrow**

**.**

On lui fait faire le tour de l'établissement, on lui explique les règles, on lui montre son lit dans le premier dortoir de garçons mais Bixrow est ailleurs. On lui demande pourquoi il a les cheveux bleus et en bataille, on lui demande pourquoi il a des yeux bizarres, on lui dit qu'il est grand pour un garçon de 9 ans. Son premier jour à l'orphelinat est un enfer ! Il pleure ses parents en silence dans les toilettes. On le surprend à caresser doucement ses peluches et on se moque de lui. Bixrow est seul et triste, terriblement triste. La magie cachée au fond de lui commence à se manifester dans ses yeux et à lui faire peur. Il n'ose pas regarder les autres enfants. Sa première semaine est un enfer.

En cours, il ne suit rien. Il écoute d'une oreille distraite, le regard perdu dehors. L'après-midi, il s'est inscrit dans le club d'échec et passe son temps à jouer seul dans son coin. Il s'amuse à prendre possession des pions pour les faire avancer. Les autres garçons ne l'intéressent pas, il a envie de les fuir, de se cacher, de pleurer, de disparaître.

**.**

Un matin, lorsqu'il arrive en classe, l'institutrice lui dit qu'il a rendez-vous avec le médecin scolaire, Monsieur Michel. Bixrow soupire et se rend à l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'il arrive, le médecin est en pleine discussion avec l'une des surveillantes des filles. Bixrow attend dans le couloir. Il entend :

- Mais, elle s'y fait, à sa magie ?

- Oui, très bien ! Enfin, elle est encore petite, elle a le temps de la maîtriser.

- Gardez un œil sur elle, Mary. Enfin, façon de parler…

La surveillante sort. Dès qu'elle voit Bixrow, elle sourit.

- Monsieur Michel ? Il y a un jeune homme pour vous dans le couloir !

- Ah oui, entrez Bixrow !

Le garçon entre et ferme la porte derrière lui. Le médecin lui présente la chaise et Bixrow s'assied.

- Comment se passe votre première semaine ? demande monsieur Michel.

- Pas très bien, avoue le garçon en détournant le regard vers la bibliothèque dans un coin de la pièce.

- L'adaptation n'est pas facile. J'ai vu votre dossier… On dirait que la vie n'a pas été très sympathique avec vous, mon cher.

Bixrow n'a pas vraiment envie de parler de cela avec lui.

- Mais je ne suis pas là pour pleurnicher sur votre sort, réplique le praticien. Je voudrais compléter votre dossier. Pouvez-vous me montrer vos yeux ?

Le garçon tressaille sur sa chaise et répond :

- Euh, mes yeux vont très bien, je vous assure !

- Parfait ! Alors, s'ils vont bien, je peux les voir !

- Euh…

Bixrow s'agrippe à son fauteuil. Le médecin pousse un soupir.

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. La personne qui vous a amenée ici n'était pas claire à ce sujet et votre dossier n'en faisait mention nulle part. Il faut savoir, Bixrow, qu'ici, vous êtes entourés d'adultes qui vous observent et vous connaissent. Alors, évidemment, on m'a signalé que vous n'osiez pas regarder les gens quand ils vous parlent…

Le médecin s'approche un peu.

- Vous avez un pouvoir magique, Bixrow, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, avoue-t-il dans un souffle. C'est la magie de possession humaine.

Il entend le docteur farfouiller dans un tiroir. Il semble d'ailleurs ne pas trouver ce qu'il cherche.

- Je suis pourtant certain de les avoir rangées là, marmonne le médecin. Ah ! Les voilà ! Bixrow, j'ai ce qu'il vous faut ! Relevez la tête et regardez.

Monsieur Michel présente au garçon une paire de lunette un peu grosse et un peu vieille avec des verres légèrement sales. Bixrow fait une drôle de tête.

- Bon oui c'est vrai, elles sont un peu sales mais, un coup de dépoussiérant et elles seront comme neuves ! Elles pourront vous servir jusqu'à ce que vous trouviez la véritable parade à votre pouvoir.

- En fait, mon pouvoir ne passe pas uniquement par mes yeux, explique Bixrow en faisant voler le stylo du docteur. Mais, dans mes yeux, c'est encore pire !

- Voilà pourquoi, mon jeune ami, vous allez mettre ses lunettes. Ainsi, vos yeux ne seront plus un problème !

- Ça va marcher ?

- Les verres n'ont aucune correction et nous avons eu la preuve de l'efficacité des lunettes. Ça devrait aller, Bixrow, ne vous inquiétez pas. Oh, attendez, je vais les passer sous l'eau.

Bixrow regarde le docteur nettoyer la paire de lunette. À bien y réfléchir, elles sont vraiment kitchs mais si ça peut bloquer son pouvoir, ça serait mieux. Car il sent que la magie de ses yeux prend de plus en plus d'ampleur.

- Voilà ! Bon, ça n'arrangera pas cette étonnante couleur verte qu'ont vos pupilles mais ça annihilera provisoirement leur pouvoir. Est-ce qu'elles vous vont ?

- Parfaitement, docteur !

- Bien ! Je vous libère, jeune homme. À présent, n'ayez pas peur de vous adresser aux autres. Je suis certain que vous n'êtes pas un enfant timide.

- Merci docteur !

Bixrow se met à sourire. Cela fait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti ce bonheur là. Il se lève et retourne dans la salle de classe. L'institutrice est un peu étonnée de le voir revenir avec ces énormes lunettes posées sur le nez. La classe est tout aussi silencieuse.

- Euh, B… Bixrow, balbutie l'institutrice. Tu avais des problèmes de vue ?

- Très légèrement, ment le garçon. Et le docteur Michel n'avait que ça sous la main.

- D'une certaine façon, elles te vont bien. Allez, retourne à ta place. Nous faisons des mathématiques.

À partir de ce jour là, sa vie change du tout au tout. D'un seul coup, Bixrow redevient le garçon rigolo et joueur qu'il était. Il quitte le club d'échec pour faire du multisports et passe son temps libre à raconter des histoires drôle et à faire des farces. Son rire devient célèbre dans tout l'orphelinat et Bixrow devient le garçon qui rigole en tirant la langue. Il se fait de nombreux amis. Des garçons, mais également des filles qui le regardent avec le rose aux joues et qui rigolent derrière leurs petites mains.

Un jour, il demande à ses amies qui est la petite fille qui maîtrise la magie.

- Tu veux parler de cette idiote d'Evergreen ?! Ouais, elle a la magie de pétrifi-je-sais-pas-quoi. Elle est effrayante ! Elle peut changer les gens en pierre si elle croise leur regard ! Pour se moquer d'elle, on l'appelle le serpent quand on la croise.

Bixrow se met à rire avec les filles. Il ne sait pas pourquoi. Sans doute a-t-il peur de perdre ses précieux amis. Sans doute, se dit-il, que s'il prend la défense de cette Evergreen, les autres vont le rejeter. Alors il rit, il se moque du serpent lui aussi. Mais au fond de lui, il est triste pour cette fillette.

- Quel âge a-t-elle ? demande-t-il à tout hasard.

- Elle n'a pas encore 7 ans mais Mary dit que c'est bientôt son anniversaire. Si tu veux la voir, elle est à la bibliothèque à regarder des livres sur les fées. Elle fait toujours ça, c'est stupide.

Bixrow aimerait trouver cela stupide et rire de bon cœur avec ses amis mais il ne peut s'empêcher d'être triste. Alors, il demande à aller voir cette petite fille et quand il l'aperçoit, seule sur sa chaise à lire avec attention un livre de conte qu'elle a déjà lu des centaines de fois, il la trouve terriblement seule et triste.

- Ridicule ! souffle un garçon.

- Attention ! Elle nous a repérés ! s'écrie une fille en s'enfuyant.

Pendant un instant, le regard de Bixrow croise celui d'Evergreen. Elle pourrait le changer en pierre, il pourrait prendre possession de son être. Mais il ne se passe rien. Evergreen retourne à son livre et Bixrow fait demi-tour.

**.**

Les mois qui suivent sont les plus beaux et les plus intenses de la vie de Bixrow. Il apprend peu, s'amuse beaucoup et passe son temps libre à rire avec les autres. Il se rend une fois par semaine dans une pièce, seul avec le docteur Michel pour essayer de maîtriser le flot magique qui coule en lui. Bixrow est enchanté de voir à quel point son pouvoir est utile, impressionnant, incroyable. À chaque fois qu'il ressort, il se dit qu'il aurait aimé que ses parents soient là pour le voir donner vie à des choses immatérielles. En mémoire de ses parents et par fantaisie, Bixrow essaie de ne donner vie qu'à des objets de forme humaine ou des peluches. Donner la vie à un stylo ou à un vulgaire morceau de bois ne l'enchante guère. Sa première année s'écoule ainsi, Bixrow grandit. Il entre dans cette période que les grands appellent l'adolescence et qui n'a aucune pitié. Bixrow s'affirme de plus en plus et prépare des mauvaises blagues. Il se brouille avec certains garçons et se moque d'eux. Il a complètement laissé tomber la petite fille au pouvoir magique et gribouille parfois un dessin de fée au feutre rouge, juste pour la faire crier et s'énerver.

**.**

Pour Evergreen, l'année de ses 8 ans est la pire de toutes. Elle n'arrive plus à surmonter les moqueries, elle s'enferme dans les toilettes tous les soirs pour pleurer et elle abandonne petit à petit les cours dans lesquels elle était pourtant très douée. Elle se renferme sur elle-même et, parfois, transforme l'un de ces imbéciles en pierre avant de finir chez le directeur avec une punition et une menace d'exclusion si elle continue ainsi. Sauf qu'elle n'a nulle part où aller, ailleurs. Alors, elle baisse la tête, ravale ses larmes et promet qu'elle ne recommencera plus. Elle repense à Daria et à la promesse qu'elle lui a faite. Alors, elle sèche ses larmes et reste forte.

Sa magie devient plus malléable, plus docile. Evergreen commence à la comprendre, elle ne fait qu'un avec elle. Sa magie est sa différence mais également sa force et Evergreen s'enferme dans cette certitude avec ses rêves d'enfants et ses fées. Les moqueries passent sur elle sans qu'elle ne les entende. Elle est blessée mais pas anéantie, elle ne baissera pas les bras. Et puis, arrive le jour de ses 9 ans.

**.**

C'est une journée tout à fait banale. Le temps est clair et frais, un temps d'automne, le ciel est presque dégagé. Comme à son habitude, Bixrow est gagnant à la course de vitesse et sort l'une de ses phrases favorites pour humilier le dernier. Comme à son habitude, Evergreen est assise, sereine et sérieuse. Elle a pris l'habitude de remonter ses lunettes sur son nez avec son index, comme le faisait Daria. Il a pris l'habitude de tirer la langue à tout bout de champ, pour se la péter et énerver les adultes. Ils ont l'habitude de leur quotidien à l'orphelinat. Pourtant, tout va changer, petit à petit, morceau par morceau. Mais, ils ne le savent pas encore.

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> *roulement de tambour* KZAM ! Et voici Friiiiiied !... qui arrivera dans le chapitre prochain :] Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! J'aime beaucoup l'idée de Bixrow qui fait des conneries à tout bout de champ, ça lui sied à merveille ! Et si vous vous indignez sur la première rencontre entre Bixrow et Evergreen, c'est normal ! *smile*

Pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)


	6. I03 L'arrivée de Fried

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Allez, cette fois-ci, l'Histoire est belle et bien lancée ! Fried fait son apparition à l'orphelinat. Il est un peu comme le ciment, la colle, le liant entre les trois. Je trouve pourtant qu'il est celui qui a le caractère le plus effacé dans le manga et il ne fait pas parti des personnages pour qui j'ai le plus d'affection. Mais, allez savoir pourquoi, je lui ai donné un vrai rôle moteur dans cette histoire. Bref, voici Fried ! (pour toi **Froshe** ^.^)

_Pause réponse aux reviews_

_Yu' : Oui, j'avais envie de rendre Bixrow un peu mesquin x) Oh oui, moi non plus Fried n'est pas mon préféré mais j'avoue qu'il a quelque chose qui le rend attachant ! Merci pour ta review et à très bientôt :)_

Evergreen, Bixrow et Fried appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. Zuzu a fait le reste.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>BLACK JACK<strong>

**- Partie I. L'orphelinat -**

**-chapitre 03 -**

**L'arrivée de Fried**

**.**

Les garçons de son dortoir le dévisagent avec un certain air de dégoût et d'interrogation. Fried se demande si ce sont ses cheveux qu'ils fixent ou si c'est la tonne d'affaire qu'il a déposé sur son petit lit. Peu importe. Il vient d'arriver à l'orphelinat et il compte bien ranger toutes ses affaires dans les deux petits tiroirs qu'il y a sous son lit. Et il doit avouer qu'il peine un peu. Dans son dos, certains enfants quittent le dortoir pour le sanitaire ou le foyer. Un gamin demande même au surveillant si le nouveau a besoin d'aide. Mais finalement, personne ne vient l'aider. Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure, il a tout casé. Fried est fier de lui. Il s'essuie le front et se dirige vers la douche.

Dans les sanitaires, il fait tellement chaud que la buée a recouvert les miroirs et la tuyauterie. Lorsque Fried rentre, il ne voit rien à travers la vapeur. Tant mieux, il pourra se doucher sans être dérangé. Il se dirige vers une douche et commence à se laver. Une petite voix dans son dos le fait tendre l'oreille :

- Pourquoi tes cheveux sont bleus, Bixrow ?

- Ça te pose un problème, le mioche ?

- Non… je me demande, c'est tout…

- Tss. T'occupes.

- Et pourquoi tu mets des lunettes de piscine pour faire ta douche ?

Fried entend voler un objet, un tube de savon sans doute, et le petit se met à pleurer. Il quitte la salle en courant. Personne n'ose répliquer. Personne sauf un, un grand et musclé à la voix grave et sombre.

- Bixrow, arrête de faire pleurer le petit Maxou. C'est franchement pas cool.

- La ferme, Yan. Tu ne me dis rien quand j'embête les filles.

Le dénommé Yan ne répond rien. Fried se rince rapidement, s'essuie grossièrement et retourne au dortoir.

Assis sur son lit, Fried brosse ses cheveux. Il a décidé de se les laisser pousser, comme sur une photo qu'il a de sa mère. Le seul problème, ce sont ses épis. Ils sont apparus du jour au lendemain et peu importe le nombre de produits utilisés et leur quantité, Fried n'arrive pas à les faire partir. Il a l'impression de ressembler à un insecte avec ces antennes sur la tête. Une petite main se pose sur son genou. Fried détourne la tête.

- Bonjour, moi, c'est Maxou !

- Enchanté. Je suis Fried.

- Ouais, je sais, t'es le nouveau. Dit, elle est naturelle, la couleur de tes cheveux ?

Fried se dit que ça doit être une obsession pour ce garçon.

- La couleur de cheveu d'une personne est comme la couleur de la carapace d'un escargot : ça ne sert à rien qu'à faire joli et chacun à une teinte différent, réplique Fried pour toute réponse en détournant le regard du garçon.

À l'entrée du dortoir, Bixrow a parfaitement entendu cette jolie phrase. En souriant intérieurement, il se dit que ce Fried doit être un sympathique garçon.

**.**

Le lendemain, à l'école, un instituteur fait passer à Fried une sorte de test pour évaluer son niveau. Le garçon effectue le test avec facilité et intègre une classe en milieu de matinée, en pleine dictée. L'institutrice indique de son index une place dans le fond et lui fait signe d'attendre un peu. Fried s'assied alors que la dictée continue. À sa gauche, affalé sur son bureau, un garçon aux cheveux bleus regarde par la fenêtre, le stylo bien posé sur le bord de son pupitre. À la fin de la dictée, l'institutrice ramasse les feuilles. Devant le bureau du voisin de Fried, elle soupire.

- Tu n'as rien écrit, Bixrow. Comme d'habitude. Je veux te revoir à 17h, nous la referons ensemble, d'accord ?

- Moui, bafouille le garçon.

L'institutrice soupire une seconde fois en se détournant lorsqu'une nouvelle voix la stoppe :

- Je pourrais venir aussi ? Vu que je suis arrivé au milieu de la dictée…

Fried regarde la professeur avec un air profondément sérieux. Elle se met à sourire en déclarant :

- Si ça ne te dérange pas. Mais, tu es nouveau ici, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, je m'appelle Fried et j'ai 9 ans, madame.

- Bien. Alors, je vous attendrais, Bixrow et toi, à 17h. Bien, cessez vos bavardages et sortez vos livres de mathématiques.

Le reste de la matinée, Fried prend plaisir à écouter le cours, à faire ses exercices et à répondre aux questions de la maîtresse. Et à aucun moment, Bixrow ne touche à son crayon. Il a le regard fixé sur le nouveau aux cheveux verts.

À midi, Fried déjeune seul. Les autres garçons l'évitent un peu mais ça ne le dérange pas. Fried est habitué à cette solitude et il se moque pas mal de ce que peuvent bien penser les autres. Dans le réfectoire, il y a aussi des filles. Il n'ose pas les regarder. Il a l'impression qu'à chaque fois que son regard croise celui d'une fille, il devient aussi rouge que la tomate farcie dans son assiette. Il termine rapidement son repas et sort prendre l'air.

Dans la cour, il trouve un reste de craie blanche et dessine sur le sol. Fried repense alors à son père. Il ne s'intéressait pas beaucoup à lui mais, désormais qu'il n'a plus l'occasion de le voir, il a envie d'en savoir plus. Après le décès de sa mère, son père lui a offert un livre. C'est d'ailleurs la seule chose que son père lui ait offerte. Ce livre parlait de magie. Il fallait s'y attendre, sa mère était une mage assez réputée dans sa jeunesse. Mais ce livre parlait d'une magie très particulière. Rose, la bonne, lui avait vaguement expliqué que sa mère étudiait une nouvelle magie qui permet de créer rapidement des barrières et des pièges. Fried avait trouvé cela diablement intéressant et c'était plongé dans cet ouvrage. Il le connaissait par cœur, sur le bout des doigts. Et du bout des doigts, il est désormais capable de créer des runes. Seulement, il trouve cela très ennuyeux. Alors, avec sa craie sur le sol de la cour, il tente de mélanger les caractères qu'il a appris. Et alors, il sent quelque chose se casser en lui. D'un seul coup, la magie lui apparaît comme si elle avait toujours été là, dans ses doigts. Fried sent alors les innombrables possibilités de cette magie runique, il se rend compte qu'elle est sa magie. Alors que la cloche retentit pour rappeler aux élèves qu'il est l'heure de rejoindre son club ou son atelier, Fried sent enfin que sa vie prend un cours qu'il peut choisir.

**.**

Fried a choisit le cours de kendo. Il garde un bon souvenir de sa petite épée de bois, confisquée par sa bonne et oubliée par le temps. Il a envie de retrouver ce bonheur qu'il avait ressenti en fendant l'air, en frappant. Il se demande s'il peut devenir fort. Le premier cours est un désastre mais Fried ne désespère pas. Il fait partie de ces personnes bornées et acharnées. Demain, se dit-il, ça ira mieux.

À 17h, il se rend en classe. Bixrow est déjà là, assis à sa place. Fried s'assied derrière son pupitre et attend, silencieux. L'institutrice arrive.

- Bien, je vois que ma classe est au complet ! déclare-t-elle en riant. Prenez une feuille et un stylo, nous allons faire une dictée.

Fried trouve sa maîtresse gentille, spontanée et drôle. C'est exactement tout ce que déteste Bixrow. À la fin de la dictée, l'institutrice demande aux deux garçons d'échanger leurs feuilles et elle donne la correction. Puis, chacun reprend sa copie. Fried ne comprend pas l'une de ses erreurs et la professeur reprend l'explication. Bixrow ne regarde ni son voisin de classe, ni la fenêtre. Il regarde le tableau et il écoute.

Lorsque la maîtresse les libère, les deux garçons se rendent en étude. Lorsqu'ils arrivent, c'est la cohue ! Bixrow se fraie un chemin parmi les élèves. Il retrouve ses amis et demande :

- Il se passe quoi ?

- C'est cette idiote d'Evergreen ! Elle a fait tomber ses lunettes et a changé Suzanna en pierre !

Fried, qui avait suivi Bixrow plus par instinct que par réelle envie, ne perd rien de cet échange. Il remarque aussitôt le visage tendu et les sourcils froncés de son voisin de classe qui se met aussitôt sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter de voir quelque chose parmi les élèves. Fried l'imite. Une surveillante intervient, calmant tout le monde en hurlant que tout va bien et que ce n'est pas un spectacle de foire. La surveillante se penche au dessus d'une fillette et lui parle doucement. La fillette se calme et soudain, la statue de pierre à ses côtés se ranime. Les élèves regagnent leur place et Fried aperçoit enfin la fillette au pouvoir magique.

Après le repas du soir, Fried se rend à la bibliothèque. Il demande s'il peut trouver des livres sur la magie.

- Malheureusement, depuis l'accident avec Evergreen, je ne suis plus autorisée à vous présenter des grimoires.

- Ah, dommage.

- Tu cherchais quelque chose en particulier ?

- Euh… non.

Et Fried sort de la bibliothèque, déçu et frustré. Il a compris la façon dont sa magie opère mais il aimerait en savoir plus. Il soupire. Ce n'est pas ici qu'il pourra devenir un grand mage comme sa mère. Lentement, il retourne au dortoir. En passant dans un couloir, il croise la petite au pouvoir magique criant et pleurant. Au bout du corridor, Bixrow et ses amis rient de bon cœur en tenant, pendu par un fil, une fée vêtue de vert et maculée de faux sang.

**.**

Les semaines suivantes se ressemblent toutes plus ou moins. Fried s'ennuie. Il n'arrive pas à se rapprocher des autres enfants comme il a toujours rêvé de le faire. Sa nature de solitaire l'empêche toujours de se mêler aux autres. Alors, il passe son temps à étudier et à lire, essayant un peu plus chaque jour de trouver de nouvelles combinaisons à sa magie. Il s'améliore au kendo et est désormais obligé d'attacher ses cheveux en une queue de cheval. Son voisin de classe est toujours aussi turbulent et désintéressé par les cours. La fillette au pouvoir magique est régulièrement le sujet des moqueries des plus grands. Parfois, elle retire ses lunettes pour sévir et finit dans le bureau du directeur. Fried grandit un peu, ses vêtements deviennent trop petits et il en jette certains. Il a plus de place dans les tiroirs sous son lit.

**.**

L'orphelinat n'est pas vraiment le lieu dont ils avaient rêvés. Ils sont là, ils ont la magie à portée de main, ils sont encore jeunes. Il ne manque rien. Il suffit alors de trois fois rien…

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> Allez les enfants, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! On se brosse les dents et on file se coucher ! Comment ça "rien à foutre on veut la suite" ?! Bande d'impatients que vous êtes ! Et comment ça "il ne se passe rien dans ce chapitre" ? Oui et alors ? ^^ Non, je vous avoue, je suis un peu méchante. J'aime faire traîner les choses. En espérant que vous ne trouvez pas ça trop long. Dès le chapitre suivant, vous verrez une nette amélioration. Enfin, logiquement.  
>Oh, petite précisions, vous vous souvenez de Daria ? Oui, non, peut-être. Bon, c'est pas grave. Vous voyez Maxou, le petit curieux plein d'innocence et de naïveté ? Vous voyez Yan, le grand costaud un peu prétentieux ? Souvenez-vous d'eux...<p>

Et pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)


	7. I04 Le pouvoir de l'amitié

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Mes chers lecteurs, voici voilà le moment que vous attendez tous ! Le départ de l'amitié la plus indéfectible de tous les temps, le commencement de l'infini, le point de départ du plus grand feu d'artifice du monde, le... comment ça "j'm'emballe" ! Mais pas du tout !... Bon, si un peu tout de même. Mais, c'est parce que je suis très excitée ! Et ça peut se comprendre, voici les premières interactions Fried / Bixrow / Evergreen !... Hé ! Qui a dit "enfin" ?! Bon d'accord, j'avoue, j'ai fait un peu traîner les choses, mais je suis comme ça, pas ma faute.

Et en parlant de faire traîner les choses, chers lecteurs, j'aimerai avoir votre avis (bien que je me fasse une idée de la question...) Sans rien vous cacher, j'ai actuellement 40 chapitres d'avance sur cette fic. Faites le calcul rapidement : à un rythme de un chapitre toutes les deux semaines... et bien peut-être qu'en décembre 2016 on sera aux Grands Jeux Magiques. Mais pas sûr. Vous voyez où je veux en venir ? Je connais votre impatience et la façon dont vous me la faites parvenir (non, Froshe, je parlais PAS DU TOUT de toi) et je connais ma propre impatience à vous faire lire mes écrits. Aussi, à partir de maintenant, je publierai un chapitre par semaine. Rien que pour vous ! Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?

_Pause réponse aux reviews :_

_Yu' : Hey :) Merci pour ta review ! Oui, Bixrow est pas cool et effectivement, c'est de pire en pire. Oh, toi aussi tu fais une fixation sur les cheveux de Fried ? Je les trouve tellement beaux ! Oui, je suis les scans et oui, j'avais vu. Et puis, de toute façon, avec la réaction qu'a eu Luxus à la fin de Tartaros, c'est évident que ces quatre là ne vont pas se quitter d'un poil ! Merci, à la prochaine Yu' :)_

Allez, j'arrête mon blabla et je vous laisse apprécier ce chapitre que vous attendez, mouahahah !

Fried, Bixrow et Evergreen appartiennent à Mashima. Les gens qui transitent autour d'eux pour le moment sont des sympathiques personnages issus de mon imagination.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>BLACK JACK<strong>

**- Partie I.**** L'orphelinat -**

**- chapitre 04 -**

**Le pouvoir de l'amitié**

**.**

Un jour, Bixrow est sévèrement puni. Il est surtout extrêmement dégouté. Son plan était pourtant parfait ! Avec ses amis, ils avaient fabriqué une très jolie fée en tissu à laquelle ils avaient découpé la tête de manière tout à fait dégoutante et avaient accroché la fée et la tête à la sortie des toilettes. L'endroit idéal pour faire hurler de peur et pleurer d'effroi la pauvre Evergreen. Et le plan est un succès ! En sortant des toilettes où elle s'était réfugiée pour lire tranquillement alors qu'il pleut à verse au dehors, Evergreen tombe nez à nez avec ce spectacle macabre. C'est le moment que choisit Bixrow pour donner vie à la fée décharnée. Hurlements, larmes et cris. Caché au coin du couloir, Bixrow éclate de rire avec ses amis ! Mais il ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'Evergreen allait s'évanouir et faire une mauvaise chute dans les escaliers. En voyant le drame arriver, Bixrow est incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, à l'inverse de ses amis qui détalent en courant. Mary recueille Evergreen au pied des escaliers tandis que le directeur coince Bixrow, seul en haut des marches, la fée sans tête volant à ses côtés et un air complètement ahuri sur le visage.

**.**

- Alors, Bixrow. Allez-vous me dire ce qu'il s'est réellement passé ! Je vous ai retrouvé seul avec cet objet sacrifié.

- Je n'étais pas seul à faire le coup, monsieur !

- Tous les élèves, garçons et filles ont été interrogés, Bixrow. Et personne ne vous a vu préparer ce plan immonde ! Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ?

Le garçon de 11 ans est bien incapable de répondre. D'un seul coup, il se sent seul et abandonné, lâchement trahi. Il n'a plus envie de parler. Il ne sait même pas pourquoi il a fait cela. Il repense à ses premières farces : inverser les livres de sens dans la bibliothèque, cacher les pyjamas au fond des lits, piquer les dentifrices et les mettre en ligne dans le couloir… Bixrow se souvient de ces gentilles blagues. Pourquoi a-t-il basculé dans cette horreur sans nom ? Le directeur s'énerve et le puni : une semaine de travaux ménagers dans l'orphelinat. Bixrow n'a rien pour sa défense. Que sa solitude. Il est envoyé en étude et ne rechigne pas à faire des exercices supplémentaires de mathématiques.

La semaine de punition s'écoule sans qu'il ne la voie passer. Il se pose sans cesse la même question : pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Et ne trouve pas de réponse. Il évite ses "amis", ne mange presque plus, n'arrive pas à dormir et se demande si la petite Evergreen va bien. Au matin du dernier jour de sa semaine de travaux, Bixrow cherche à parler à Mary, la surveillante du dortoir des filles. Il la voit en pleine discussion avec une femme de ménage et n'ose pas la déranger. Penaud, il baisse la tête et fait demi-tour mais quelqu'un l'agrippe par le coude et le fait se retourner. C'est Fried, son voisin de classe, le garçon aux cheveux lisses et verts toujours bien peignés, le garçon sérieux qui ne sourit jamais et ne parle presque pas. Fried le regarde profondément et soudainement, le tire dans le couloir.

- Excusez-moi ! demande-t-il à la surveillante.

- Oui ?

- On voudrait savoir comment va la petite au pouvoir magique qui est tombée dans les escaliers.

Pendant un instant, Mary regarde fixement Bixrow avec un air sombre et froid. Puis, son regard se pose sur le visage neutre et sérieux de Fried. Elle soupire.

- Evergreen va bien. Elle a eu le très bon réflexe de se recroqueviller sur elle-même ce qui fait qu'elle n'a rien eu de cassé. Elle a juste été très traumatisée et refusait d'aller aux toilettes sans ma présence. Ça commence à aller mieux.

- Où est-ce qu'on peut la voir ?

Mary leur indique sa salle de classe et Fried entraîne son aîné dans la direction indiquée.

Les deux garçons trouvent la fillette seule dans un couloir. Fried sourit intérieurement en poussant Bixrow devant lui.

- Evergreen ! appelle-t-il.

La fillette se retourne. Dès qu'elle voit le garçon aux cheveux bleus, elle fronce les sourcils et fait une grimace en posant une main sur son ventre.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Fried et voici Bixrow !

- Je sais comment s'appelle ce garçon, merci.

Le garçon de 9 ans n'ajoute rien. Il fait quelques mouvements de bras. Il a lâché Bixrow qui en profite pour tenter de s'enfuir. Le garçon s'écrase contre un mur invisible.

- C'est quoi ça ? demande-t-il en se frottant le nez.

- Une barrière runique, réplique Fried. N'essaie pas de t'enfuir par l'autre côté, c'est également bloqué.

Evergreen regarde intensément le garçon. Lui aussi, il a un pouvoir magique. Mais il n'a pas besoin de lunettes lui.

- C'est toi qui a fait ça ? demande Bixrow incrédule.

- Oui. La règle est simple. Si tu veux sortir, et ainsi nous libérer de ce piège, tu dois t'excuser auprès d'Evergreen.

- Ça va pas, non ?

- Dans ce cas, nous allons rester coincés ici.

Bixrow songe qu'il peut frapper l'idiot jusqu'à ce que son énergie faiblisse et libère ce pouvoir débile mais, quelques chose lui dit que ce n'est pas une bonne idée. En soupirant, il se tourne vers Evergreen et déclare :

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait chuter dans les escaliers.

Il ne se passe rien autour d'eux. La fillette soupire.

- Excuses acceptées.

Les runes disparaissent et Evergreen rejoint en courant sa salle de classe. Fried se dirige doucement vers leur salle de cours. Bixrow le rattrape.

- C'est quoi cette magie ?

- Une vieille magie de mot. Je peux créer des barrières dont je suis le seul à déterminer les règles, personne ne peut les transgresser sans me battre ou sans se plier aux exigences des runes.

- Waouh. C'est bizarre.

- Parce que la magie de possession humaine n'est pas étrange, peut-être ?

Fried ouvre la porte de la salle. Ils sont en retard mais l'institutrice ne dit rien. Les deux garçons s'installent à leur place.

- Tu veux manger avec moi ce midi ? demande Bixrow en chuchotant.

- Si c'est pour combler ta solitude, c'est non.

- Nan, je voudrais en savoir plus sur ta magie.

Fried lui lance un regard amusé et un demi-sourire.

- Ça tombe bien ! Je suis curieux et ta magie me laisse perplexe. C'est d'accord.

À cet instant précis, Bixrow ne sait pas pourquoi mais il sent son cœur s'alléger dans sa poitrine et il se met à sourire en tirant sa langue démesurée.

**.**

À midi, Fried et Bixrow s'installent face à face dans le réfectoire. Personne n'ose s'asseoir à côté d'eux. Bixrow aperçoit même au loin ses "amis" qui discutent entre eux en regardant dans leur direction. Il n'est pas idiot et peut lire sur leurs lèvres des mots qu'il n'apprécie pas. Il serre les poings en les maudissant.

- Laisse-les, soupire Fried. Ils ne méritent pas qu'on s'attarde sur eux.

- Qui ?

- Ceux à qui tu as envie de mettre ton poing dans la figure.

Il est malin, Bixrow aime ça.

- Quel âge tu as ?

- 9 ans. Et toi ?

- 11.

- On n'a que deux années de différences, remarque Fried en commençant ses carottes râpées.

- Parle-moi de ta magie ! Tu fais ça depuis longtemps, les runes, là ?!

Fried regarde intensément son voisin de classe. Bien que les lunettes bloquent le processus de sa magie, Bixrow a sans cesse les yeux d'un drôle de vert fluorescent. Fried soupire.

- Non. Ça ne fait que quelques mois. J'ai appris cette magie dans un livre qui appartenait à ma mère. Mais je n'en sais pas beaucoup et j'aimerai trouver d'autres grimoires pour en apprendre davantage.

- C'est pas ici que tu vas trouver ton bonheur, déclare Bixrow en engloutissant une demi-tomate sans la couper. Depuis l'accident d'Evergreen à la bibliothèque, le directeur a interdit les livres de magie.

- L'accident ?

- Ouais, cette idiote a lu un grimoire qui lui a donné son pouvoir et sa première manifestation a été de changer la bibliothécaire en pierre.

- C'est arrivé il y a longtemps ? demande Fried soudain bien curieux.

- Je suis arrivé il y a deux ans et elle avait déjà son pouvoir.

Un silence passe au-dessus d'eux. C'est un silence de réflexion intense qui pousse les deux garçons à s'interroger sur cette étonnante fillette. Puis, Bixrow interroge à nouveau son voisin de classe :

- Hé mais comment tu fais, pour écrire, je veux dire. T'as un crayon ?

- Mon doigt suffit mais des fois, je fais des fautes. Avec un objet pointu c'est plus précis.

- Ah ouais, je vois. Comme un crayon ou une épée par exemple.

- Une épée ? demande Fried.

- Ben oui, une épée ! En plus, c'est pratique pour se battre, une épée.

Le garçon aux cheveux verts soupire.

- Tu ne penses qu'à te battre, Bixrow !

- C'est pas de ma faute si je suis plus fort que les autres.

- Moi aussi je suis fort !

- Ouais je sais. T'es dans le club de kendo. C'est pour ça que je te parlais d'épée. T'es malin mais t'es parfois long à la détente.

Fried fait une moue vexée.

- Mais j't'aime bien ! poursuit Bixrow. C'est la première fois que je me sens aussi bien avec quelqu'un.

- J'avoue que c'est la première fois que quelqu'un m'accepte autant, murmure Fried.

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus éclate de rire en tirant sa langue.

- Okay, Fried. Ça te dit d'être mon pote ? Après tout, les autres nous fuient parce qu'on est un peu différent. On a des cheveux bizarres et des pouvoirs magiques ! On est fait pour être potes, tu crois pas ?

- Euh… je ne sais pas trop…

- Et puis on est super fort ! On deviendra super balèze et on sera des mages super connus !

Là, Fried redresse la tête de son assiette. Est-ce que Bixrow vient exactement de formuler à voix haute ce à quoi il songe tout bas ? En tout cas, l'aîné a l'air très enthousiaste. Il est en train d'imaginer leurs futurs combats et pas une seule fois, dans ses récits imaginaires, Bixrow ne met Fried de côté. Il utilise même un "notre team" au détour d'une phrase.

- Alors, t'en dis quoi Fried ? Amis pour la vie ?

- Pour la vie, je ne sais pas, avoue le garçon de 9 ans. Mais j'ai l'impression que toi et moi on est un peu pareils. On est comme perdus dans la jungle de l'orphelinat. J'accepte d'être ton pote ! Après tout, tu n'es pas de mauvaise compagnie, Bixrow !

Ils éclatent de rire. Et cet excès de joie scelle définitivement leur amitié.

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> Tadaaaam ! Oh, c'est beau ce petit éclat de rire à la fin ! On a envie de rire avec eux !... ou pas. Bref, merci d'avoir lu. J'attends vos avis avec impatience. Et cessez de vous tourmenter pour Evergreen, elle arrive... la semaine prochaine ! :D

Pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)


	8. I05 Les 400 coups

Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Comme promis, un chapitre cette semaine, cadeau ! En plus, je suis d'excellente humeur aujourd'hui ! *soupir* Le printemps arrive, les petits oiseaux gazouillent, le soleil réchauffe nos cœurs, les sourires fleurissent comme les jonquilles... et je martyrise cette pauvre petite Evergreen ! Mais, pensez-vous que nos chers Bixrow et Fried vont laisser passer ça ? Que nenni mes chers amis ! Mais, laissons-les raconter leur histoire...

_Pause réponse aux reviews_

_Yu' : Oh oui, ce câlin était juste trop choupinoupinou ! (oui, on l'attendait tous xD) Ne t'inquiète pas pour Ever, Yu', elle arrive. Elle est peut-être un peu trop têtue pour se laisser glisser dans cette amitié trop vite ^^ Ouiiii, on va revoir Luxus dans… dans bientôt ! Ne te fais pas de souci pour lui, il se porte comme un charme x) C'est toujours un plaisir de te lire, Yu' :D A la semaine prochaine !_

_Evan : Oh ! I'm glad to see you again ! Thanks a lot ^^ Yeah, Luxus will take his time to come but, of course, he's a really important character ^^ Hope to see you again and again :D_

Les trois loustics appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. Quand au stupidosaure qui a le mauvais rôle dans ce chapitre (et que j'espère, vous n'avez pas oublié...) il est de moi... tout comme la mesquinerie et le bonheur qui vont avec.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>BLACK JACK<strong>

**- Partie I. L'orphelinat -**

**- chapitre 05 -**

**Les 400 coups**

**.**

Les semaines passent. Bixrow n'adresse plus la parole à ses anciens amis qui l'ont trahi et passe tout son temps libre avec Fried. Ils ont même demandé à changer de place dans le dortoir afin que leurs lits soient côte à côte. En classe, ils échangent des coups d'œil et parfois, des réponses. À la cantine, ils s'amusent à faire des blagues à leurs voisins de table. Le soir, ils vont au foyer pour discuter de magie, jouer aux échecs ou faire peur aux plus petits. Ils font leur douche ensemble, continuant leurs longues discussions sous l'eau chaude et le savon. Ils apprécient aussi le silence. Fried aime lire de temps en temps sans être interrompu et si le petit Maxou a la mauvaise idée de lui poser une question à cet instant précis, le garçon aux cheveux bleus le renvoie aussitôt. Bixrow passe beaucoup de temps à dessiner. Il a raconté à Fried qu'il pouvait donner vie à 5 objets en même temps et de façon permanente. De ce fait, il a envie de se créer 5 "créatures" qui le suivraient partout, comme des animaux de compagnie ou des totems porte-bonheur. Et si quelqu'un jette inopinément un coup d'œil sur ses croquis, Fried lui lance un regard noir doublé d'une malédiction dont il vaut mieux ignorer le véritable fond. Les deux garçons se complètent beaucoup. Fried aide Bixrow pour ses devoirs et Bixrow aide Fried à gagner en endurance et en force physique. En grimaçant, le garçon aux cheveux verts déclare toujours qu'il trouvera bien le moyen d'améliorer ses capacités physiques grâce à ses runes. Ça fait rire son ami et ils se mettent à se disputer.

Fried et Bixrow sont devenus inséparables en quelques mois seulement. Et il n'y a pas un seul jour où ils ne font pas une petite bêtise. Si les pyjamas du dortoir sont portés disparus, s'il manque toutes les lettres 'a' du Scrabble, si quelqu'un a une feuille "je suis un idiot" collée dans le dos, c'est forcément un coup de Bixrow et Fried. Grâce à leurs magies, ils s'amusent à jouer des tours aux enfants mais également aux adultes.

Parfois, ça finit mal, comme ce fameux soir où ils ont essayé de piéger le directeur dans la cour ou la fois où ils ont repeint en rose la porte de la chambre des surveillantes. Plusieurs fois, ils sont convoqués chez le directeur. Plusieurs fois, ils ont le droit à des punitions. Une fois seulement les surveillants ont sévit en les séparant, chacun dans un dortoir différent. Ils les ont retrouvés au matin, tous les deux couchés sur leurs couvertures dans le couloir. Depuis, jamais personne n'a tenté de les séparer. Ils sont devenus Bixrow et Fried, Fried et Bixrow, les deux rigolos de l'orphelinat, les inséparables chenapans.

**.**

Si ces deux là passent 3 mois d'un bonheur parfait, presque idyllique, pour Evergreen, c'est tout le contraire. L'année de ses 8 ans avait été un calvaire alors, elle avait été contente à l'arrivée de Fried car le garçon avait eu un bon effet sur son aîné. Certes, parfois, elle trouve un dessin de fée barbouillé de rouge accroché dans les toilettes ou en guise de marque-page dans un livre, mais plus jamais elle n'a vu de fée sans tête voler au-dessus d'elle. Pourtant, Evergreen est très malheureuse.

Car, si elle n'a plus de problème avec les profanateurs de fées, Evergreen a de sérieux soucis avec certains grands de l'orphelinat. Menés par Yan, les six aînés passent le plus clair de leur temps à lui tirer les cheveux dans les couloirs, à lui faire des croches pieds ou à la bousculer intentionnellement. L'autre jour, il y en a même un qui a déchiré une page de son livre de contes. Evergreen a passé la soirée à réparer son ouvrage. Lorsqu'elle est seule dans son coin, il y en a toujours un pour s'esclaffer :

- Hé regardez ! C'est la gorgone !

Evergreen n'ose même pas répliquer, ni les immobiliser de son pouvoir magique. Yan, le chef de file, est au moins trois fois plus grand qu'elle. Elle n'ose même pas imaginer la revanche qu'elle prendrait si elle osait lever ne serait-ce qu'un petit doigt. Enfermée entre la peur des grands et l'exclusion des filles, Evergreen songe parfois à s'enfuir de l'orphelinat. Même Mary, sa surveillante préférée, n'arrive pas à lui redonner le sourire. Parfois, elle repense à Daria, se demandant ce qu'elle peut bien faire aujourd'hui et si elle pense toujours à elle. Evergreen est triste, écrasée par la méchanceté des autres. Elle n'est pas faible, elle le sait. Mais c'est plus fort qu'elle, elle ne peut tout simplement pas y arriver seule.

**.**

Et puis, arrive le jour où Yan et sa bande sont allés trop loin, beaucoup trop loin.

**.**

Evergreen est installée dehors, à l'abri d'un saule pleureur immense qu'elle a vu pousser depuis son arrivée, il y a cinq ans. Elle lit un livre que Bénédicte, la bibliothécaire, vient tout juste d'acheter et qu'elle lui a autorisé à emprunter en premier. Evergreen est donc en train de dévorer son ouvrage avec passion. Elle est tellement occupée par cette histoire, qu'elle n'entend pas les grands arriver. Lorsqu'elle se rend compte de leur présence, il est déjà trop tard. Ils sont tous les six, en cercle autour d'elle. Evergreen n'a aucun moyen de fuir.

- Alors, le serpent. On fait sa lecture ?!

La fillette tente de garder son calme, bien qu'au fond de sa poitrine, son cœur s'affole comme un papillon pris au piège. Elle respire longuement en regardant fixement Yan.

- Ben alors, vas-y ! N'aie pas peur ! Change-moi en pierre gamine ! On verra qui de nous deux est le plus malin.

- Certainement pas toi, réplique Evergreen du tac-au-tac, puisque tu te caches derrières les gros bras de tes copains

Elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle a dit ça et elle le regrette aussitôt. Le regard glacial du grand Yan la transperce.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit, morveuse ? Jil, qu'est-ce qu'ont va lui faire à cette sale gosse ?

- J'sais pas. On pourrait la marquer au feutre rouge !

- Ouais, on pourrait écrire "Je suis inutile" sur son front !

- Ou "Je suis la gorgone" !

Les grands éclatent de rire. Evergreen avale sa salive avec difficulté. Une goutte de sueur coule le long de sa tempe et elle ne peut empêcher ses mains de trembler.

- Oh, regardez là ! Elle a peur ! Comme c'est touchant !

Yan s'approche et l'agrippe par le col de sa robe.

- Jil, file-moi le marqueur rouge.

D'un geste vif, il attire la fillette à lui et d'un mouvement brusque, il déchire la robe dans son dos. Evergreen pousse un cri.

- Laisse-moi tranquille, bouffon !

- Fais la taire !

Jil balance la paume de sa main en plein sur la petite joue d'Evergreen qui se tait instantanément, choquée par le coup. Yan ouvre le feutre rouge et pose la mine sur le dos de la fillette.

- Non, murmure Evergreen en sentant les larmes dévaler ses joues.

Soudain, un choc se fait entendre. La mine du marqueur dérape et Yan se retourne furieusement.

- C'est quoi ça les gars ? demande-t-il à deux de ses potes allongés au sol.

- Ils ont été frappé par un…

Le troisième n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Bixrow vient de lui donner un coup à la nuque. Le garçon tombe au sol, comme ses deux autres potes.

- Lâche-là ! crache Bixrow en direction de Yan.

- Ah oui, sinon quoi ? Jil, attrape-le.

- Je… je ne peux pas. Je suis coincé dans une sorte de piège.

Yan se tourne vers son pote. À côté de Jil, Fried est assis sur un quatrième garçon qui a également mordu la poussière.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- Des runes, réplique Fried. Les règles sont simples. Toute personne coincée à l'intérieur ne pourra pas sortir tant qu'il y a des imbéciles autour.

- Hahaha ! s'esclaffe Bixrow en tirant la langue. Bien joué Fried !

- Tu pourras rire quand on aura mis Evergreen à l'infirmerie.

- Ça roule mon pote ! réplique Bixrow en se jetant sur Yan au même moment que Fried.

Les deux garçons mettent le grand dadais hors d'état de nuire en quelques coups de poings bien placés. Jil est toujours prisonnier de son piège runique et commence même à pleurer. Bixrow a envie de le traiter de bébé mais il voit les yeux rouges et la joue gonflée d'Evergreen et se dit qu'il y a plus urgent.

- Laisse tes runes autour de cet idiot et va prévenir Mary ! Moi, je vais à l'infirmerie ! déclare-t-il d'un ton sec en prenant la petite Evergreen dans ses bras.

Les deux garçons sortent précipitamment de sous le saule pleureur et traversent la cour sous les regards ahuris de la moitié de l'orphelinat. Fried prévient Mary et les autres surveillants. Les hommes se rendent immédiatement au saule avec Fried pendant que Mary courre à l'infirmerie. Elle y retrouve Bixrow qui lui assure que la petite est entre les mains du docteur Michel.

Dix minutes plus tard, Fried arrive en trombe dans la salle d'attente de l'infirmerie. Essoufflé et en sueur, il demande :

- Elle est où ?

- Encore avec le docteur, réplique son ami. Et Yan et sa bande ?

- Tous chez le directeur ! Les surveillants ont dit qu'ils nous demanderaient des précisions sur ce qu'il s'est passé mais avant, il faut s'assurer qu'Evergreen n'a rien.

- Je suis sûre qu'elle va bien, souffle Mary. Cette petite a la tête dure.

Bixrow éclate de rire et Fried sourit doucement. C'est le moment que choisit le docteur Michel pour passer la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il se retrouve face à trois visages inquiets. Il sourit :

- Tout va bien ! Elle a juste été un peu sonnée et elle s'est endormie. Elle va peut-être avoir une légère commotion à son réveil mais rien d'alarmant. En revanche, je ne peux rien faire pour la trace au marqueur dans son dos.

- La trace au marqueur ? demande Mary.

- Oui. Un mot incompréhensible mais ineffaçable.

La surveillante soupire de soulagement.

- On a des produits qui seront peut-être efficaces. Merci docteur. Fried, Bixrow, merci à vous aussi. Maintenant, il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre la sentence de Yan et de sa bande.

Mary et les deux garçons se rendent dans la salle commune de l'orphelinat où ils n'attendent pas bien longtemps. Un des surveillants du dortoir des garçons annonce que Yan est viré, à quelques mois de ses 15 ans, et que les cinq autres sont punis de travaux ménagers pour trois semaines. Il demande ensuite à Bixrow et Fried de raconter ce qu'ils ont vu et fait. Ils se font sermonner sur le fait que la violence ne résout pas tous les problèmes mais sont félicités car, sans eux, Evergreen aurait passé un très mauvais quart d'heure. Mary les serre dans ses bras en les remerciant puis, elle les libère en leur disant qu'ils pourront passer voir la fillette après le dîner.

La soirée est très étrange et les deux garçons sont relativement silencieux. Ils mangent rapidement et se rendent à l'infirmerie. Ils attendent un peu avant d'être autorisés à entrer.

Evergreen est assise dans son lit. Elle a un gros pansement sur la joue droite et elle regarde avec attention les deux garçons. Ses lunettes ont été déformées par la gifle mais elles tiennent toujours sur son nez.

- Merci, dit-elle tout à coup.

- Euh… de rien, c'est normal, réplique Fried.

Bixrow est un peu gêné et n'ose pas regarder la fille dans les yeux.

- Toi aussi, merci, insiste Evergreen.

- Mmmf. De rien, réplique le garçon aux cheveux bleus.

- J'ai eu très peur.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ils ne recommenceront plus, assure Fried.

- Oui, je sais. Yan est viré.

- Même, ajoute Bixrow. On ne les autorisera pas à recommencer.

- Ah ?

- Évidemment ! réplique le garçon aux cheveux verts. C'est inhumain ce qu'ils ont fait.

- Et c'est pas gentil du tout.

Fried et Bixrow se regardent. Sans se concerter, ils sont d'accord sur le même point. Ils regardent fixement Evergreen et sortent de l'infirmerie sans rien ajouter. La fillette est un peu surprise. Une fois la porte fermée, elle reste longtemps silencieuse puis, doucement, elle se met à sourire.

* * *

><p><strong>NdZ<strong> Aaaaah, c'est pas encore ça mais presque. Au fond d'eux, Bixrow et Fried sont des timides, ils prennent leur temps. Petit sondage, que pensez-vous de Mary, cette surveillante ultra cool ?! J'avoue ne pas être trop fan des OC et j'espère que celle-ci ne vous dérange pas trop... Alors ? Allez, rendez-vous la semaine prochaine avec une Evergreen en meilleure forme !

Pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)


End file.
